Not A Fairytale
by nuraulia
Summary: Alec and Renata fall in love. But Renata feels scared. Why does she?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Love or Like?

Renata's POV

It wasn't a fairytale. I wasn't a princess. He wasn't my prince, even though I liked him. But I kept trying to forget it. I was so ashamed. I tried to avoid him. And if my cousin—Demetri—knew I liked him. He'd kill him—but maybe he wouldn't because he was dating my crush's twin.

And who was my crush? Oh, he wasn't my crush anyway. You know he's your crush if you** like **him. Not **love** him. And that guy was Alec. He had one sister, Jane.

I didn't know exactly if this was love or like? It's different. But I didn't know what was different.

"Renata," I stopped walking. I knew who was calling my name. I really knew. "I've to talk with you. It's important." He said.

"What?" I said to Alec. Yes. It was him.

"But not here,"

"Where?" I frowned. Weird. He looked nervously. And he never looked nervously. He always looked calmly.

"Mmm," he muttered. "Hall?" he asked as he pulled me to hall.

"I haven't said yes, Alec." I said but he didn't listen.

No one was there. Even Aro, Caius, and Marcus. We walked into hall.

"Okay, what exactly do you want, Alec?" I hate this. I hate when I felt happy when I called his name.

"Why are you shorter than me, Nata? Oh, but you're taller than Jane—a few."

I frowned, "look, if you pulled me here to ask why the hell I'm shorter than you, bye." I kept my hand away from him and turned back. But he held my hand again so tight and pulled me so I couldn't go to anywhere.

"Don't go, Nata. Just stay here with me, will you?" he begged me. I couldn't say no, because yeah, I…liked him.

I nodded, "so, what do you want?"

"If there's someone lov—liked you, but you didn't know about that, what would you do to him?"

"If there's someone liked me, what would I do to him? And I didn't know that? Maybe I'd treat him same because I didn't know if he liked me." I said.

He sighed softly, "If he told you, what you would do to him?"

I frowned. He was really weird. Did he fall in love or something? And hell yeah I kinda….jealous. "Hmm, I don't know. Who's he?"

"Eh," he shocked; maybe he didn't think that I would say that. "Mmm," he mumbled. "I…I don't know if I've to tell it to you."

I rolled eyes, "Come on. You've to tell me, Alec Volturi. I'd love to know,"

"Okay," he sighed. "Don't mad at me or something like that. And after I say it, don't use your shield to show that you're mad at me."

"Okay, deal. Who the hell is he?"

"Me."

I frozzed, "you…what?"

"Never mind." He said as he walked, leaving me but I grabbed his arm.

"You said that…that boy is…you?"

"Yes, Renata. It's me. I love you,"

I shook head. No way. It might be my dream. "You…you love me?""How?"

"Well, I don't know how, Nata." He smiled guilty.

"I…I don't know what to say…"

"You must say something, please. Do you love me too, or not?"

I confused. I did love him too. But I didn't know if he just joked or what. "Well," I sighed. "I don't know."

"You do love me too, Natta. I can see it in your eyes." He said as he took my hands, and then looked at my eyes.

I avoid his eyes from me. It was true. He knew I loved him.

"Natta," he said softly. He put his finger under my chin and lifted it. "Look at me. You don't have to be embarrassed or what. I know you love me too."

I looked at his eyes. "Yes," I whispered.

He smiled then moved near and he kissed me softly.

I pushed myself away from him and walked back.

"Why, Renata? You know I love you and I won't hurt you ever." He said softly and walked to me.

I kept my mouth didn't say any word. I thought I just scared…I never felt like this. I meant, I never felt happy like this and I thought it was weird. And that was why I felt scared.

He stood in front of me, taking my hand, held it so tight. "Look at your hands. I holding it so tight, don't I? I never let you go without me. You're always here with me. And I will keep you save, like I holding your hands. I love you, Renata. Don't you realize? Don't go. Resta con me per sempre. Ti amo e ho bisogno di te*, Natta." *Stay with me forever. I love you and I need you.

"I do love you, but…let me think about this."

He touched my cheek, "why do you have to think it, Natta? You love me, then?"

I shook head and let his hand away from my cheek and my hand. "I just scared."

"Scared? Why?"

"I never feel like this. And I'm scared. Sorry, Alec. But, I don't know why I feel like this."

"You love me, and I love you. That's why you feel like this. No need to scare, Natta. I promise I'll never ever hurt you."

"Okay. Sorry I—"

He touched my lips, "that's okay. And you know I haven't finished yet." He said as he kissed me again.

I closed my eyes. Please don't say that it wasn't one of my best dreams ever. I loved him. And he loved me too. He was right; I didn't have to felt scared. That was called** love**.

He stopped and looked at me, "you didn't think that you're scared again, did you?"

"No, I didn't." I said as I touched his cheek. I smiled. "I forgot to tell you one thing."

He frowned. "What?"

"Ti amo." Ho bisogno di te*, Alec." *I love you. I need you.

He smiled, "senza di te, io non sono niente*." *without you, I'm nothing.

"I know. "Me too, Al." I smiled.

"I never see your smile like that. It was really beautiful, Natta. Show me again."

I chuckled and smiled again. "Because of you, I can smile like that. Thank you."

"You're welcome." He said as he kissed my forehead.

As long as he loved me, I thought that was enough for me. Forever. And that was called **love. **Not **like.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

* * *

Alec's POV

I looked out from window. Thinking about her. Yes, I thought of Renata again. It was so nice to think about her again. Someone knocked my door.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Your beautiful twin?" that voice said.

I laughed. "Come in, Jane."

Jane opened my door and walked in. "Hey, brother. What's up?"She said as she lay on my bed beside me.

"How about you, sister?" I said as I closed eyes.

Wow, I think we have a deal. Stop pretending that you're human." She said.

I giggled. "What are you…allergic to human?" that was true. Jane said that humans were stupid people. For us, they just a yummy food. Plus, we must stay away from them—except when feeding time.

Whatever, Al." she said.

I opened eyes and glared at her. "Don't. Call. "Me. Al." I rolled eyes and sighed.

"Renata calls you Al and you let her. But me? Hell-o, I'm your sister and I can't call you Al?"

"That's different. Renata is…" I stopped. Confused that better to tell Jane right now or later?

"Renata is what? Renata is your girlfriend and she can call you Al?" she rolled eyes.

I frozzed. Did she know?

"Alec," Jane said. "I was joking. Why did you take it serious? Oh…that's true?"

Shit. She did know. But how? "Jane," I warned her. I wasn't in mood to say anything about me and Renata.

"So, that's true?""When?" Jane seemed unhappy. Oh-oh. Be careful, Alec. She might be used her power on me in a few minutes.

"It was happened yesterday, Jane. Don't mad at me, please. I even haven't told Aro. Or Demetri," Demetri. What if he mad at me? Like I'd mad at him because he and Jane were together. Okay, I knew it was my karma. And it was my fault. Because of me, they almost aren't together. Finally I could let them together. Yeah, finally. And now I loved Demetri's cousin. How great. Maybe he would do the same way. Mad at me and wouldn't let me and Renata together.

"Oh-kay, so, Demetri hasn't known? When will you tell him? And I can't believe you haven't told Aro!" Jane yelled at me. Geez, she could be such a jerk.

"Chill, Jane. I will tell Aro, okay? Now, better you meet Renata and say something please." I rolled eyes. I just wanted her to get out of my room.

"Say what? I don't know what to say. And why would I?" she asked.

"Please, Jane. I just want you to say something to her. "Like she said something to you when you knew you love Demetri."

"Okay," she rolled eyes then walked out. "Just so you know, Alec," she turned back before could reach my door. "I'm so happy to see you two together." She smiled then walked out and closed door

And, did she say she was happy? Well, I never thought that. I just thought that she'd mad and used her power on me or Renata—which is impossible, because she would never torture her bestfriend.

Someone knocked my door. Again. Geez, could they just leave me alone in my room? Come on! I needed time to make me believe that it's not a dream.

"Wait," I said as I walked to door and opened it.

It was Demetri. "I need to talk to you. "Right now." He said as he walked into.

"Woo, what's going on?" I asked as I closed door.

"It's about you and my cousin," he stared at me. "Don't pretending about that. I know it."

"H..How did you know that? Renata told you?" I said.

"Yes. And don't mad at her because that."

"Okay. So, what do you want? You won't let me and her together?"

"No way." He shook head. "I can't do that. If I do, she wouldn't forgive me."

"You really care about her," I said.

"I do care to her. She's just like my sister. I grew up with her. I saved her life. Then, I promised to her mom that I'd…okay, never mind." He sighed.

What did you promise to her mother?"

"It's not your business, Alec. It's just me and Renata's past." He warned me. "One thing, don't ever hurt her."

"Demetri, I really love her. How could I hurt her?" I frowned. I would never ever hurt her.

"Good. Oh and one more thing—okay, it means two things. Outside, she looks strong, but inside, she's very fragile. Do you know that, don't you?" he asked.

Of course I knew that. Like, yesterday, I could see the fragile in her eyes when she said that she scared.

"I bet you already know. Just remember that, okay? "He said.

I nodded. "Okay, Demetri. Is that all?"

"Yep. I think that's all. Remember that, will you? I don't wanna see her cry—okay, she doesn't cry, so I don't wanna see her gets hurt. You love her. So do I. you love her as a mate, and I love her as a sister. We both don't want to see her gets hurt, right?" he said then left me alone in my room.

Wow. I thought he'd yelled at me and told me about you-don't-deserve-my-cousin. And it didn't mean that I was doing that whatsoever to Demetri when I knew they both love each other. I sighed.

Someone knocked my door. AGAIN. For God's sake! I muttered while opened door.

"Umm…hey. Look, I've told Demetri and I guess he has talked with you, hasn't he?" Renata said curiously. Yes. It was her.

"Yes. He was come here just a few minutes ago. We talked about that." I said, letting her in.

She walked to chair and sat. "What exactly did he say?" she looked worry.

"Well, he talked about you, indeed," I told her.

"What else?" she rolled eyes. Okay, I loved when it she rolled eyes. "He told you that I'm very fragile, didn't he?" she frowned.

"Umm…yes?" I said carefully. She did look mad. But I knew she didn't mad at me. She did mad at Demetri, indeed.

Renata stood up and walked quickly. I grabbed her hands and didn't let her go. "Don't mad at him, okay? Look, he just doesn't want to see you get hurt."

She cringed. "I know you wouldn't hurt me. And I wanna go to my room. Let me go," she said.

"Oh, sorry." I said as I let her hands and let her went to her room.

She went out from my room and closed my door. Before closed my door, she smiled a bit to me.

I thought about what was Demetri saying to me. _We both don't want to see her gets hurt, right?_ Yes. I didn't want to see her got hurt. I sighed and looked out of window. It was raining. I remembered Renata loved rain. She was always in her room and looked out of window when rain came. Well, I didn't like rain. I hate it. I was liker sun than rain. I didn't know why.

I remembered I hadn't told Aro yet. Better I'd tell him now. I went to Aro's study. I knocked his door.

"Come in, Alec." He said.

_How did he know it's me?_ I thought to myself as I opened door.

"Well, Alec, finally you come here. I know you want to talk to me about something." Aro smiled.

"Eh," I surprised. I didn't realize that he had already known about me and Renata. Maybe anyone in this castle had known that. "Yeah, it's about me and Renata." I smiled a bit.

"Your sister was coming here and told me," he said.

"What did she say?" I asked worry.

"Well, after I touched her hand, I got feeling that she's happy."

She was happy? Okay, when she was in my room, she did look happy. But I thought she just pretended.

"No, she doesn't pretend," Aro said. I realized that he held my hand. He might be read my mind. "She does look happy because _she is_ happy. She's happy because finally you can get a mate, Alec." He said.

I nodded. "I thought…" I mumbled.

Aro smiled, "that's all, Alec. You can go now. And tell Renata to come here, will you? I know you'll meet her. But I need to talk to her for a while." He smiled.

I nodded. "Okay, Master." I smiled a bit and walked out.

Well, I guess everyone in this castle knew. So, I didn't have to tell them, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Renata's POV

I was looking out of window—again—when someone knocked my door. I turned around and saw Alec opened it. "Hey," I greeted him. He smiled and walked to me. "What did Aro say, Al?" I asked.

"Well, he wants to speak with you." He said.

I sighed. "Now?"

"Yeah," he shrugged.

"Do you wanna wait...here?" I asked him. Well, after talking with Aro, I wanted to talk with Alec...you know.

"Yeah, Nata." He smiled.

I smiled back and went to Aro's study. I knocked Aro's door. "Come in," Aro said, in his room. I opened door and saw him was sitting on his chair. "What's happened, Master?" I asked him as I walked into.

"Renata, I've talked with Alec. About your relationship." He said.

"Yes? Is that a problem?" I said. I wasn't being rude, but...it kinda annoyed me. I meant, Aro was just like my father, but I thought he just really wanted know. And it was so annoying, really.

"No, it's not." He said as he stood up and walked to me, taking my hand. "And yes, I just wanna know, Renata. Sorry if it annoys you." He smiled. I nodded. He smiled again and let my hand. "You can go now."

I frowned. "Is that all?" I asked. I couldn't believe he just took my hand and read my stupid thought, and was that all?! Unbelievable. I rolled eyes.

"Yes, Renata. The Cullens will come here. So you must prepare." He said politely.

The Cullens would come here? Oh I forgot. Caius—still—didn't believe that Renesmee isn't immortal child. So, Aro suggested him to send Demetri and Felix to check. But Caius disagreed. And before we—well, Caius and Aro—could go to Forks, we already got a call from Alice Cullen—I bet you might know what was going on before—and she told us that Edward, Bella, and Renesmee would come to Volterra.

"Okay," I sighed and went back to my room without waiting for Aro's answer.

I saw Alec was holding and looking at a photo. And that photo was of me and Demetri, when we were humans, with my parents. I walked to him and took it from his hand.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Sorry, but you _are not _supposed to take my thing without _my permission._" I said.

"_What _permission? That photo is on your desk! Everyone can see it! And I was seeing it! I wasn't going to steal it!" he said.

I sighed. "Sorry, I just.." I said as I put that photo on my desk. I didn't say anything for a few minutes, and I just saw that old photo.

"No. _I'm sorry_." Alec said as he took my hand. "I just wanna know why do you love that photo so much? I mean, you always look at that," he pointed. "And are those your parents?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. I remember; we took this photo to celebrated Demetri. He was graduation from high school." I took that photo again and looked.

"How old were you?" he asked.

I shrugged. "13. And Demetri was 17." I said, smiling.

"Why did you change?" he asked again, seeing photo with me.

I looked at him, frowning. "I thought you've known?"

He shook head. "No, I haven't. I just knew you're Demetri's cousin and that's why he brought you here to save you."

"Long story." I said.

"I have time." He smiled, trying to make me tell my past.

"Actually, we don't. Edward, Bella, and Rename Cullen will come here, remember?" I said, putting photo on desk and went to my closet.

He sighed—I knew he forgot. "Tonight, promise?" he asked.

I pulled out my cloak from closet. "I can't promise. I mean, I don't even think I'll tell you about my past." I said.

"Why not? You hate your past so you don't wanna tell it?" he asked,

"That sounds like Jane," I smiled a bit and wore my grey cloak. I knew Jane and Alec's past. They were accused 'witches' by a whole village and almost got burn.

"Okay. I'll try again later. I wanna prepare now, see ya in the hall...Nata." He gave me my favourite smile then went to his room.

I tied my hair when someone was knocked my door. "What, Alec?" I turned back. But it wasn't him, it was Demetri. "Oh. I thought you were Alec." I said. "So, are you here to take me to hall? No, thank you, Demetri." I smiled a bit. Demetri wore grey cloak like me.

He sighed. "Alec was here?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes. He was. Got a problem with that?"

"Maybe you don't know, Re, that I still disagree about your relationship." He said. He looked serious.

I bit lip. "Actually, I know. I know you don't like my...mate."

"Really?" he asked, raising eyebrows.

"Demetri, I am your cousin. We live together since we were humans. Of course I do know." I said.

He nodded. "Sometime I felt like, you're still my lil' cousin, but, when I saw you again, you are not. You're growing up."

"You sound like Dad. When my 15th birthday. And, I'm a vampire. I don't grow up. Remember?" I said softly.

"Yeah, but it's hard for me...to see you with a boy, which is younger than you." He said.

"He's _older_ than me 100 years. _And _I can't believe your girlfriend is older than you 100 years." I smiled mischievously.

"Shut up." He said. "At least, she's pretty. And nice." He smiled.

"Well, at least _he's_ nice too." I said.

"But, Renata..." he said.

I walked through him, holding his arm. "Please, Demetri, this is the first time I feel like this—I mean, I feel so happy and...so in love. I never feel like this until now. And I like this. Do you know what I mean?" I sighed.

"Yeah, I know. But still, Re, I think _you are _too young." He said.

"God, Demetri! I am 185 years old!" I yelled at him. I couldn't believe it. When would he think that I wasn't kid anymore?

"You were changed on 15. Remember?" he asked.

"Jane was changed on 13. Remember?" I rolled eyes.

He didn't say anything for a while. Ha, I won!

"Demetri," I said. "I'm not a little kid anymore. And you always say if I'm happy, you're happy too. Then, I'm happy now. So..."

"Okay, Re. I'm sorry." He hugged me,

"Apologize accept." I hugged him back.

Well, he still didn't approve my relationship with Alec, but maybe he'd approve someday. Oh wait, maybe I could tell Jane. Ha.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Alec's POV

"Hey," I heard a voice. I turned back to see.

"Hey, sister." I smiled. It was Jane.

"How's Renata?" she asked.

I frowned, pulling my black cloak out of my closet. "Renata?" I said as I wore that cloak. "Why don't you ask her?"

"Because I wanna hear from you," she said.

"You're unbelievable." I shook head.

"Thank you." She smirked.

"Well, she's okay. Happy?" I walked out from my room.

Jane walked, following me. "Okay, actually, I just wanted asking you about how's your relationship?" she asked.

"We're fine. Besides, we're just 'beginning'." I said.

She laughed. "Okay. I get it. It's really nice to see you happier."

"Happier?" I stop walking. "What do you mean?"

"I never see you like this, Alec." She said.

"I still don't get it, Jane." I shook head.

"Since we were changed, I've never seen you like this. Happy." She said

"You mean; I'm not happy until now?" I frowned—again.

"No," she shook head. "I mean, I've never seen you happy like this until you met...Renata?" she shrugged.

I thought what she said for a second. Was that true? That I wasn't happy at all until I met Renata? Well, after I thought that, she was true. I meant, I think I _was not_ happy...but...okay never mind. "Really?" okay that was all that I could say.

"Don't you realize?" She asked again.

"Okay, Jane, stop it, will you? I'm not in the mood to talk about that." I rolled eyes.

She sighed. "Up to you,"

We walked together to hall. I didn't talk to her anymore. My mind was too busy to thought about it.

"Hey!" Jane greeted Demetri and Renata. Then she walked to them—well, Demetri, I guess.

"Hey, Janey," Demetri greeted Jane as he took Jane's hand.

I walked to them, smiling to Renata. It was like the old time. Jane and I used to go to anywhere together. So do Renata and Demetri—they were cousins, in case if you forgot. But now, it changed.

"Hey," I smiled to them, taking Renata's hand. She glared at me, but I ignored her. "They haven't come yet?" I asked.

"No," Demetri shook head—he kinda stared at my hand.

Renata seemed realize that her cousin stared at our hand. And she seemed uncomfortable—weird.

"Do you think they'll need me and Felix and Jane?" Demetri asked.

"Please," Jane said. "They have been gone here so they won't need us."

I just laughed a bit when Felix came and said "they're here, people. And don't surprise, please."

"Surprise?" Corin asked.

"Yeah, there's...something." Felix nodded.

"Oh that's okay. I like surprise," Jane said.

"I'll bet you don't like this one, Janey." Felix shook head.

"Oh come on. Just tell us, Felix. What's that?"

"It's..." before Felix could finish his words, Santiago had walked in with Edward, Bella, Renesmee Cullen, and... who was that guy? He smelled like...dog.

"He's Jacob Black, Alec. You know him," Edward said. Ah, I forgot he could read mind.

"What the heck is that mutt doing here?" Jane asked. She was being anti-werewolf as usual.

"Jane," Demetri reminded her.

"Jane, dear, can you be polite to them? They're our guest." Aro said as he walked into hall with Marcus and Caius walked behind him.

"Yes, Master." Jane nodded, but she still seemed mad at that Jacob Black.

"Only Demetri who can make Jane stop bashing people." I whispered to Renata—only she could hear my voice.

She laughed a bit. "Even Aro can't make her stop." She whispered to me.

I smiled. It was really nice to see her laughing.

"Aro," Edward said. "As you can see, my daughter, Renesmee is growing up. She's not an immortal child."

"I believe you, Edward." Aro said. "But Caius seems—still—don't believe it."

"What must we do, Caius? To make you believe?" Edward asked again.

"Prove it," Caius said. "Stay here just one night. Tomorrow, we'll check your daughter. And at the night, we'll check your daughter if she's sleeping or not."

"But, Caius—"

"Edward, you want us to believe that your daughter is not an immortal child." Caius said again.

"Hold on, dude," Jacob Black said. Dude? Did he think we were human or what? "Can you see she _is _growing up? I mean, when the first time—and last time—you saw her, she was that tiny, but now? She's not that tiny." He said. That was true, when the first time I saw Renesmee, she looked like 5 years old. But now she looked like 13 years old.

"I know, but we must make sure that Renesmee is not." Caius said firmly.

"W-wait! We must ask Nessie first!" Bella said.

I saw Renesmee turned back to her mom and touched Bella's cheek. Bella just nodded when Jacob asked, "What does she say?"

"She said it's okay if he wants us to stay here one night." Bella said, looking at Edward.

Edward looked at Renesmee, and then he nodded. "Alright, Caius. Can you show us where are our room?" he smirked.

"Renata, Alec," Caius called my name and Renata's. "Show them their rooms. In third floors." He said.

Renata sighed. But then she looked at them and mumbled, "Follow me," as she walked out. I walked beside her and took her hand. I felt Edward glared at our hands. But who cares?

"Actually, I do, Alec. What did I miss?" Edward asked.

I stopped walking. I turned back to see him. "Well, it's not your business, Edward." I corrected my words in my head; you're even not a Volturi, why the heck I wanna tell you what's happened between me and Renata?

"Because I wanna know. And Renata," he looked at Renata. "I'm just wondering what's happened between you and Alec. It's not a big deal, isn't it?" he smirked.

"What are you talking about, guys? Seriously can we go to the rooms now? 'Cause I need to sleep, like, right now." Jacob Black said. Okay, I felt like wanna shut his mouth. He was kinda annoying.

"Believe me. I know. I wanna do that, too, Alec." Edward said again. Really? I meant, come on, Jacob was his son-in-law, right?

"Yes, he is. But...ah I can't tell you. Just let Aro tells you." He said again. "And, Nessie, it's just something that not important." He said to his daughter.

We walked to third floors and we stopped in front of a room. "Here's your room, Edward, Bella, Renesmee." Renata opened door and let them walked in. "And Jacob," she walked at the room—which is beside Edward, Bella, and Renesmee's room. "It's your room." She opened door.

"Wow thanks." Jacob walked into room.

Renata watched him and said, "Just make yourself comfortable here. We won't bite or what."

He laughed a bit. "Okay, thank you...I don't know your name." He shook head.

"I'm Renata. And he's Alec." She pointed at me.

"Okay, thank you, Renata, Alec." Jacob smiled. Alright, he was kinda nice too.

Renata nodded and closed the door. We walked downstairs. And _she _took my hand. Nice moved.

"So?" I asked.

She frowned. "So what?" she asked back.

"You promise you'll tell me about your past." I smiled.

"I didn't." She shook head.

"Yes, you did." I reminded her.

She sighed. "Okay," she said. "Seems like I have no choice, so...where?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! Thank you for my friends—they all support me. So, this chapter tells about Renata's past. Sorry if I can't describe it well. And after you read it, gimme a review, please? :) thanks 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 4

Renata's POV

Okay. I think it was the right time to tell him about my past. I asked him where I would tell it to him. And he said anywhere I want. And I chose my room. So here we were. I was sitting on chair, looking out of window. Alec was sitting on my bed.

"Well," I started. "I was 15 when I changed—okay you know that. Demetri brought me here, because he wanted to save me."

"Save you?" he asked quietly. "Why? Did you get injured or what?"

"Yes." I nodded. "When I was little, I often sickly. My body was weak. My father was...you can say he was a doctor. He said I couldn't life any longer. But he was wrong. I could life until I was 15—almost."

"Almost?" Alec frowned.

I bit my lip. "Demetri, he's so protective. He cares about me. And for him, I'm just like his sister. Just like you to Jane. He knew my body was weak. He always protected me. I love him as a brother."

"And then? What was happened to you?" he asked.

I closed my eyes, trying to remember it. And then the flashback came through my head.

_Milan, February 1th 1825._

"_Your birthday is coming, Re!" Demetri says as he sits in front of me. _

_I shrug and continue eat. "Next week is your birthday, Dem." I say._

"_I know. But can we concentrate to your birthday, please? What do you want for your birthday?" he asks._

"_I don't want anything for my birthday." I nod._

"_Come on, Re. You always said you don't want anything for your birthday. But I know you do." He smiles. "So?"_

"_You go home when my birthday. That's it." I say._

_He sighs. "Re, you know I can't."_

"_That's all I want for my birthday. I'm going 15 and I really like that number and I always wanna be 15. That'll be so special for me and I want you to come." I stand up as I grab my plate and bring it to the sink. Demetri will go to college far from here. And he'll go tomorrow. He'll go home when his birthday. But, if he goes home when his birthday, that means he can't go home on my birthday._

"_Or," he stands up and walks to me. "I won't go home on my birthday, then I can go home on your birthday, okay?" he says._

"_No!" I scream. "It's your birthday! You can't celebrate it in your college! Okay, it's okay if you won't go home on my birthday."_

"_Okay, Re." He smirks, walking through me and messes up my hair._

"_Stop it! You ruin my hair!" I run away from him. He just laughs and chases me._

_Milan, February 2__nd__ 1985._

"_I'll miss you, Re" Demetri says to me. _

"_I'll miss you too." I say, trying to not cry._

"_Don't cry. I'll come back next week, cousin." He says._

"_I don't cry," I say, covering my eyes with my hands._

_Demetri pulls my hands away from my eyes, then he hugs me tight. "Don't cry, Re. 'Cause I'll be back next week." He whispers in my ear._

"_Okay," I nod as I pull myself from him._

"_And for your birthday...you said you don't want anything, but, I've something for you." He says._

"_What?" I smile._

"_It's secret. See ya next week." He says as he gently pats my head. Then he walks away and waves._

_I wave back. Then I turn back and walk to door as I watch Demetri walks until he disappears._

_Milan, 8__th__ February 1985. 09:00pm_

"_Renata," my mother wakes me up. I wake up and realize I fell asleep on table. "You fell asleep. Go to your bed, now." She says._

"_Mom," I yawn. "Demetri hasn't come?" __I ask, looking around. _

"_No," she shakes head. "Go to bed now, Re. I'm sure he'll wake you when he comes." She says again._

_I stand up and walk to my room._

"But he never came." I said to Alec. "Aro took him when he was on his way to home."

"It wasn't Aro," he bowed his head. "Me and Jane took him because Aro said he has...power."

I laughed a bit. "Yeah I remember when we were little, we used to play hide and seek. And he always found me, wherever I hided." I said.

"And then what was happened to you?" Alec asked quietly.

_Milan, February 13__th__ 1985. _

"_I've written a letter to the college, Re." My mom says. "Wherever he is," she nods. I stop eating and look at her. "They say Demetri did go home and he didn't come back." She bows her head and starts crying. I bite my lip, trying to not cry._

_Milan, February 15__th__ 1985. 08:00am_

_Today is my birthday. I suppose to be happy, but actually, I'm not. I wanna see Demetri here, but, apparently he's gone. I'm still sad because of that._

"_Smile, Re. Today is your birthday." My mom says as she brushes my hair._

_I try to smile, but I can't. _

"_Someone's waiting for you and he's not Demetri." She sighs._

"_Mom," I turn back and look at her. "I'm 15 and I'm not ready." I shake head._

"_Renata, you must ready now. You won't marry now. Maybe you'll when you're 18." She says._

"_Anyway, mom, I'm not feeling well."_

_09:00pm_

_I lay down on my bed, feeling unwell. I know it's my time to leave the world. I get fever, and it's worse. My mother tries anything to call my father but he stuck in his office because of snow storm. And then she sits next to me and tries to not cry. I close my eyes, asking my mother to go to her room._

_She does go to her room. I close my eyes, waiting for death to come to me. I feel colder than before. Then I feel something---really hurts me—against my neck._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I don't own twilight._

Chapter 6

Alec's POV

"So, then Aro bit you and you were changed?" I asked after I was listening her story.

"Yes." Renata smiled a bit.

"I… I thought you were changed because you wanted to."

She shook head. "I don't want to be a vampire."

"Why?"

"I just wanna be a normal human." She bowed her head, looking at her fingers.

"But if you didn't change, you wouldn't be here, with me."

"I know." She nodded. "You're the only reason I stay here." She said lower.

"Then don't go. I'm here." I walked to her.

"I won't… as long as you're here." She whispered.

"Nata," I put my finger under her chin and lifted it. "I won't go to anywhere. I'll be here, with you. I promise." I said. "Ho sempre bisogno di la mia bella ragazza.*"

"Ho bisogno di te troppo,**" she whispered.

I smiled as I moved my face closer to hers.

"Emm, hey guys?"

Reflex, we pulled our self away when we heard that voice.

"Sorry… did I disturb you?" it was Jane.

"Err, no." Renata smiled a bit at Jane.

"What do you want, Jane?" I asked, frowning.

"Don't be rude to your sister, Alec." She shook head. "We have a mission."

"Now?" I asked.

"You think?" Jane rolled eyes. "Come on! It's just for one night!" she yelled.

"Okay. I'll go to my room and packing." I rolled eyes.

"Okay." Jane smirked.

I walked out from Renata's room, and I could hear Jane's voice said this, "So did he wanna kiss you?" I swore I'd use my ability to her if Renata wasn't there.

I took my clothes out from my closet and put them in my bag. I swung the bag to my shoulder and walked out. I saw Renata was leaning against the wall beside my door. "Hey," I greeted her, smiling.

She smiled to me. "Hey." She said. "You're leaving now?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I'll call you, umm, maybe after you check that Renesmee girl."

"Okay," she nodded.

"You know, this will be so different." I admitted. "I mean, maybe there'll be someone I can miss to." I grinned.

"I know. That's why I came here." She laughed a bit.

"Really?" I raised eyebrows.

"Yeah something like that." She rolled eyes. Okay she was so cute when she rolled eyes.

"Ehm," we saw Jane was there, standing near of us. "Alec, we have no time. Come on. You still have time with her after you finish." She shrugged.

"Okay, sister." I rolled eyes. "Emm, Nata, I'll call you. I've to go now." I said to Renata.

"Okay." She nodded.

I smiled as I kissed her forehead. Then I walked to Jane, but she just stared at me and walked through the car. "What's happened, Jane? You're usually not like this. Period?" I said.

She glared at me then she got into the car. "Shut up!" she yelled when I got in.

"A little fight with Demetri?" I guessed again.

She didn't say anything but I knew I was right.

"What was happening?" I asked her, starting the car. Yep I was the driver.

"He's so childish." She shook head. "I can't stand of him anymore."

"Oh I know you can." I looked at her as I drove. "You and he are mate. You two can't be break-up or something like that," I shrugged. "Though you were fighting with him. But things will be okay. You just have to wait until you or he will call and apologize."

"Wow," Jane mumbled. "You just… begin with Renata but you've learned." She said.

"Perhaps." I shrugged. "Anyway, where are we going? I almost forgot to ask."

She laughed. "We'll go to Milan. There are some newborns. We need to watch them until Aro finally makes a decision." She said.

"Okay. Milan." I nodded. "It reminds me of her." I mumbled.

"Who? Renata?" Jane heard it.

"Yes. She was from Milan. Demetri was from Milan too, right?" I looked at her.

"Yeah. And anyway don't talk about him again. I'm not in the mood." She rolled eyes.

"Finally. I've been waiting about a year for you to stop talking about Demetri."

"Shut up." She glared at me again. "Anyway, change topic please. How are you and her?" she grinned.

"We're fine. And it reminds me of something…"

"What is it?"

"You did, disturb us." I shook head. "Unbelievable."

"Sorry but Aro said we must hurry." She frowned.

"Look, why don't you ask Demetri—I know you two just had a 'little' fight but at least—"

"Aro knows that me and Demetri had a little fight. So Aro said I must ask you! Don't blame me! Just blame Aro!" she yelled and she seemed so pissed off. She was like wanna torture me.

"Okay, okay! Don't you dare to use your power to me. I'm driving, okay? Even though we're vampires, but still—"

"Fine! Whatever you want, Alec." She rolled eyes. After she said that, her phone rang. She pulled it out from her purse. She saw the caller id and exhaled. "What do you want?" she picked it up. I'd bet it was from Demetri.

"I'm with Alec." She looked at me. Silence for a while. "Yes, but—" Silence again. "Okay." She smiled. "I'm sorry too." Aha. "Yes. Okay. Bye." She hung up.

"See? I told you he'll call you and apologize." I rolled eyes.

"Yeah yeah you're right." She smiled at me. "I'm so happy." She smiled again.

"I know." I nodded. "Congrats."

She laughed. "Well, you don't know what it feels like because you and Renata haven't had a fight like us. So you don't know what it feels like after fight with your mate, and then he apologizes."

"In my life, she. Not he." I looked at her.

"Whatever." She rolled eyes, still smiling.

"Stop smiling like that or humans will think you're insane, Jane. We almost arrive." I said.

"Okay." She said, _**still**_ smiling like a stupid person again.

I took a deep breath and said to myself "she's your sister, Alec. Remember. She's your twin."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: heyyo :D there are something that I have to tell. First, I think Renata is spending her time A LOT in her room soo lemme give you an imagination about her room. Go to my profile and click the link. And second, something will be happen in this chapterrrr. What is that? Just read!

Chapter 7

Renata's POV

"Hello?"

"Hey. What are you doing… Natta?" he said.

"I just checked Renesmee Cullen, Alec." I said. I was on the phone with him.

"Oh. Is she sleeping?" he asked.

"Yes. Surprisingly." I said.

"Wow Renesmee Cullen is sleeping! Unbelievable! Wow!" he screamed a bit.

I laughed. "I know. Unbelievable."

He laughed too. "Anyway we'll go home now. We've done. But I'm waiting for Jane now. She goes hunting and she hasn't come back." He sounded worry.

"Maybe she's so thirsty so she still finds some humans." I said.

"Perhaps." He said. "Umm, I think I'll find her, Natta. Bye."

"Bye."

"Umm, I love you." He said. His voice sounded lower.

"I love you too." I said, my voice sounded lower too.

"Okay this is awkward." He laughed.

"I know." I laughed too.

"Okay bye, Natta. I… love you." He said. "I'll see you later."

"Okay." I said. "Umm, I love you too."

He laughed a bit; then he hung up.

I was in my room—as usual, sitting in front of window, watching rain fell down to earth. I put my phone into my pocket on my jeans. I didn't know what to do so I went to Demetri's room.

"Demetri?" I said as I knocked his door.

"Yeah?" he said from inside his room.

"Can I come in?" I asked as I opened the door and walked in.

"You don't need my permission to come into this room." He shook head. He was lying on his bed, reading a book.

I grin and sat beside him. "What are you reading, Dem?" I took the book from his hand.

"He—HEY!" he yelled but it was too late because that book is safe in my hand.

"Dear John?" I gasped. "Seriously, do you really read this book, Demetri Volturi?" I asked, shaking head.

"Well that is Jane's. I borrow it from her. Now give it back to me!" He said as he tried to take that book from me but he failed. That book was still in my hand.

"Jane reads this? Really? I am not sure." I shook head.

"Just because she's kind of… umm, cruel? Doesn't mean she doesn't read the books like these." He pointed at that book.

I opened my mouth but then closed it again. "You really love her, don't you?" I asked.

"Perhaps." He nodded. "Now gimme that book, Renata."

"Okay." I said as I handed him that book.

"You know," he said. "Maybe Jane is kinda creepy but she's nice, actually. You just don't know her well."

"Yeah." I nodded. "But I come here to not listening you tell about Jane all night. You must be don't wanna come to my room and listening to me tell you about Alec all day." I smiled a bit.

He just smiled a bit. When he opened his mouth to say something, my phone rang.

"Hold on," I said as I pulled my phone out. It was Alec who called me. "Hello?" I answered him.

"Renata? Natta, Jane is gone." He said.

"What? Jane is gone? How come?" I asked, looking at Demetri. Demetri frowned when he heard his girlfriend was gone.

"I don't know! I called her phone but she didn't answer. I've searched her but she is not anywhere!" Alec sounded panic.

"Al—" before I could talk to Alec again, Demetri had taken my phone from me.

"Alec? What's happened?" Demetri asked him. He seemed panic too. "WHAT? HOW?" He yelled. "Okay okay. You go back to Volterra. I'll tell Aro what was happened." He hung up and gave my phone back to me. "Tell Aro that Jane is disappeared." He said as he stood up.

"Wait—where will you go?" I asked.

"Find her."

"I come with you." I said as I stood up.

"No. You're not a tracker. You're a shield. Just wait here. Alec will go back to Volterra. Tell him that I'm going to find Jane." He said.

"Okay." I nodded.

He ran out from his room and gone.

I ran to Aro's study. I opened his door. "Master. Jane is gone." I said.

"What?" he frowned and walked at me quickly, then he took my hand. "Just wait for Demetri, Rena. He'll come back." He said calmly. "Take a sit, Renata." He nodded to a chair in front of me.

I sat and just waited.

"Master," someone said.

I turned back and saw; it was Alec.

He walked to Aro. Aro took his hand and saw. "Calm down, Alec. Demetri is searching her." Aro said.

"He is searching Jane?" Alec asked.

"Yes. So just relax and take a sit." He nodded.

Alec sat beside me. His head moved on my shoulder. I moved my hand to his head, patting his head. It was natural. It felt like I knew what to do when he did that.

"That's it." He said, standing up. "I can't just sit here and wait." He shook head then ran.

"Alec!" I yelled at him but he had disappeared. I walked out, searching for him. Then I found him and Demetri. But it was just them. No one else. Where was Jane? I ran to them, but I saw Alec was going to punch Demetri.

"Alec!" I screamed at him as I put my hand on Demetri's shoulder, pushing my shield to protect him. "What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at Alec.

Alec just smirked. "Just ask your cousin what was I going to do to him." Then he turned back and walked away.

I turned back to Demetri. "What's happened?"

"I can't find her." He whispered.

"What?" I frowned.

"I can't find her. I… I tried to feel her but I can't. I don't know why." He shook head, shocking.

"Demetri… you… you're the best tracker. Why can't you…?" I shook head.

"It feels like, when I tried to find Bella Swan. Do you remember?" he asked.

"Yes. But… does it mean Jane is kidnapped by… a shield?" I said carefully.

"Just like Bella Swan. Not you." He nodded. "I feel useless." He whispered.

"No, you're not. Stop blaming yourself. I'll talk to Alec. I'll explain him. You can go to Edward to see if he can help." I patted his shoulder then walked to Alec's room.

"Alec?" I opened his door.

"What?" he said.

His room was so dark so I turned on the light. "What are you doing?" I frowned.

"You think?" he was just sitting on his bed. He glared at me.

"Okay, Al. here's the deal; I'll tell you why Demetri can't find your sister. And you just sit here and listen. Don't say anything until I allow you." I said, sitting beside him.

"Why can't your cousin find my sister, Renata?" he asked.

"I think Jane is kidnapped by a shield." I said. "And maybe she or he is like Bella, protecting mind. Not like me." I shook head.

"But Bella Swan is here…" Alec mumbled.

"And why would she kidnap Jane? I know she's not like that." I said. "We'll find her, Al." I smiled a bit.

"Then you think who? I just know 2 shields; you and Bella." He said.

I shook head. "I have no idea."

Alec gasped. "Okay I think I know." He nodded.

"What?" I frowned.

"Maybe those newborns that we met in Milan…"

"And you think one of them is a shield?"

"It could be." He nodded.

"Interesting," I mumbled. "Come on, let's talk to Aro about this."

**A/N: so, yeah, Jane is kidnapped. Sorry this chapter is a bit longerrrr umm.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight._

Chapter 8

Alec's POV

"You must be joking, Renata." I hissed at Renata. We were in my room and I was really mad at her.

"Alec," she shook head. "Please. Demetri will stay here with you." She said carefully.

"I don't care! I just want to save my sister!" I yelled at her.

"No, Alec. She's with a shield. You can't use your ability." She said again.

"What? You think I'll get mad and lose control and then attack him or her suddenly?" I didn't mean to yell at her but I was just pissed off. "And I can't let you go with that mutt!"

"Alec, I will go there with Jacob,"—I growled when heard that mutt's name—"and Edward Cullen and his wife. Oh and Felix too. You don't have to worry."

"But still. I don't want you to go with that Jacob mutt." I shook head.

"Alec, come on." She shrugged. "I'll be okay. And… I think you're just jealous." She said lower, bowing her head.

"Jealous, huh?" I asked. "Am I?"

She sighed. "Look, Al. You don't have to worry! Demetri will be here with you. He wants to come with us but Edward and Aro don't allow him."

"Fine! I'll just sit here, and wait for you and Jane." I said as I stood up and walked through the chair. I sat back on her.

I heard her walked behind me. Then I found out that her arms around my shoulders. "Sorry, Al. but Edward and Aro don't allow you to come. And, I want to keep you save. I know you want to save your sister, but, I'm afraid if you'll get hurt or something." Her lips touched the top of my head.

I turned back at her as I held her hand. "But I don't want you to get hurt too."

"I know." She nodded. "But I promise, I'll come back and bring your sister, alive." She smiled.

That made me felt bad. When we fought about something, she'd always relented. Like now.

I stood up and touched her right cheek. She lifted her head to the right side. "You promise _you _will come back alive?"

She just looked at me and said, "I promise. And, this is not the first time I go to save someone. So don't need to worries."

"Yes, but—"

"I am a shield." She cut my words. "I even can make you not touching my cheek." She smirked.

"I know." I nodded. My head moved closer. "Do you still want to use your shield?" I grinned. She just shrugged. I laughed a bit and press my lips to hers.

"I have to go now, Al. Take care." She said. We were in garage. She was about to go with Bella and Edward Cullen, Felix, and that Jacob mutt.

I sighed. "At least, you have promised to me." I pulled her then hugged her tight. She hugged me back and she said that she had to go. I let her away. She just smirked and kissed my cheek. Then she went in to the car.

She just looked at me from the car and I waved to her. I hoped everything would fine.

I went to find Volturi Guard who still stayed. I found Demetri was watching Chelsea and Afton babysit-ed Renesmee.

"I think they're enjoying that." Demetri said as I walked to him.

"Perhaps," I nodded. "They're married for a long time. And maybe they want to have a kid but they can't."

"Look, Alec, we need to talk." He said as he turned back to me.

"About?"

"I don't know how to say this but, are you sure?" he asked.

I frowned. "Demetri, I don't get it what do you mean?"

"Are you sure you still want to be with her?" he asked again. "I mean, can you keep her away from dangerous? I'm kinda afraid if she'll… you know, like Jane, kidnap by stranger. I didn't blame you about Jane. But, can you keep Renata away from dangerous?"

I didn't answer his question. He was right. What if I couldn't protect Renata? I knew she could protect herself because she was a shield, but still…

"I didn't mean to ask you to break-up with her or what, but, I just wanted to ask you… because I don't want my cousin gets in dangerous. I can't protect her anymore. She's all yours now. And if you can, or you're not ready yet, let me protect her. Until you're ready." He said.

"I'm not sure about that." I shook head.

"Okay," he nodded then left.

"They haven't come yet?" Heidi asked me.

I shook head. We were in front of Renesmee's room, watching Chelsea and Nessie talked on Nessie's bed.

"They will." Heidi said. It wasn't a question. "I know you're worried about Re. She'll be fine. She'll find Jane and bring her back. She's not that fragile, Alec. You shouldn't believe what did Demetri said to you. He's overprotective. You know that."

"I know. But, I know her just now. And—"

"Then you should ask her. Not asking to Demetri. Of course he'd say that." Heidi shook head.

"Look, Heidi, I know that she's kind of fragile."

"How did you know?"

I shrugged. "I don't know… I just know?"

"You can be stupid sometimes."

"Shut up." I shook head. "What time is it?"

"Don't change the topic."

"I just want to know, what time is it? How many hours since they went?"

Heidi looked behind my head. "It's been 5 hours."

I turned back and looked at the clock which was on the wall behind me. "5 hours? Why they haven't come back?" I shook head then ran to the downstairs.

"Alec!" Heidi yelled and ran followed me.

I still ran through the hall and opened the door. Then I kept running, passed Gianna—she seemed like say hi to me, or she just felt that there was a wind blew up because I ran using my vampire power?

I didn't use the elevator, I used the stairs. I ran below the tower. I stopped because there was still a sun. If I'd run under the sunshine, Aro would kill me. Then what should I do?

Before I could run and let Aro kill me, there was a car came. It stopped right in front of me. Then a girl came out from the car. She wore sweater, veil and sunglasses. She looked at me and took off the sunglasses.

Renata.

She came back, alive. But where was Jane?

Like she read my mind, she smiled to me and a girl came out from the car. Renata moved to let the girl stood up. It was Jane. She just wore a big jacket and a hat.

"Jane!" Demetri suddenly stood beside me. When did he come?

Heidi patted my shoulder softly. "I told you they'll come."

Jane ran to Demetri and hugged him so tight. Renata smiled and walked to me. When she was standing right in front of me, she took my hands and said. "I've promised to you and now I bring Jane back."

I hugged her. She hugged me back. I was so happy but I was still thinking about what did Demetri say to me. And I felt bad of Renata. What if she didn't come back? What if she got hurt? What if she didn't save?

Renata seemed realize. She pushed herself away and looked at me. "What was happened?" she said as she touched my cheek.

I gave her a fake smile and said. "Nothing."

She frowned. She didn't believe me. "Talk later?"

I nodded.

She smiled and turned to Demetri. Jane took my hand. I turned to her and hugged her. "Since now, you are not able to go to hunting alone, sister." I said in her ear.

She chuckled. "Glad to see you again, brother."

**A/N: sorry if this chapter sucks. I just made it at 00:12am! And can you help me? When you read NAF, you imagine Renata as whom? I imagine Jodelle Ferland as Renata but she's already played as Bree… *sighs*. So? Who do you think? ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Renata's POV

3 months later after that day, everything was changed. Well, not really changed. Everything went well. But I thought Alec seemed… different. After I saved Jane, and went home, and met him, and then hugged him; he was… different. He changed. I realized. But I had no idea why did he change. What did he do when I was gone? Or what did _Demetri_ do? I kept thinking about that when someone knocked my door.

"Heidi has come." Chelsea said as she walked into my room. "Come on, Re. Let's have some yummy humans!" she pulled my hand.

"Okay," I chuckled, standing up. "Hey, Chels, have you seen Alec?"

"Your boyfriend? I haven't seen him. Why did you ask me? You're his girlfriend. Not me." She winked.

I laughed a bit. "Yep. You're Afton's wife." I said, still laughing.

"Okay, sister, let's go to dining room." She put her arm around my shoulder and started walking.

Dining room meant our room to eat some humans. We usually called it dining room don't know why.

I walked with her. "Chels, umm, I think Alec is changed."

She stopped walking. "What do you mean?"

"Yeah I think he avoids me… or it's just me?"

"It's just you, though." She shrugged. "I think he doesn't. Well, do you want to ask him?"

I shook head. "No, I think he'll deny it."

"Okay." She nodded. "Wait, if you see him in there, what would you do?"

I shook head. "I have no idea." Suddenly I remembered when Alec and I were in the same room, he just went out. I didn't know why.

"Hmm, okay, let's see then." She said, walking and pulling me to walk beside her.

When we walked into 'dining room' I saw Alec. I stared at him, waiting him to walk to me or greet me. But he didn't do that. He avoided my stare. He pretended he didn't see me. He just grabbed a human's hand and pulled her to in the corner of the room.

I sighed. I saw those humans, searching the good smell one. I found it. A boy—maybe he was about 16 years old. I walked to him and smiled.

"Please don't hurt me." He begged me.

"Who will hurt you, silly?" I laughed a bit.

He seemed be dazzled of my laugh. I might not that beautiful like Heidi. But in humans' eyes, I am. I wondered what would they do if they see Heidi?

"Come with me." I took his hand and pulled him away from those humans. I covered his mouth by my hand as I sink my teeth into his neck. I almost didn't realize he was struggling. He was so weak. After I finished, I brought his body to be burn at trash can.

I put his body in that trash can and I turned on the fire to his body. I wasn't afraid at all if the fire could burn me. I could use my shield to protect myself from fire. I turned back and saw Alec. His eyes were frightened. I frowned.

"Need help?" I asked, walking to him.

"No," he shook head as he walked over me, bringing his prey to that trash can and throw her body through the fire. His eyes were still frightened. I had no idea why.

When he walked over me again, I held his hand. "What's happened?"

He turned back to me. "What do you mean?"

"You know, you're pretending like I'm no one for you." I said lower, looking around to check if there wasn't anyone beside me and him.

"I'm not." He said firmly.

"Yes, you are. Did I do something wrong to you? Just tell me, Al."

"I can't tell you now."

"Why not?"

He exhaled. "I just can't, Renata." He let his hand from mine and walked away.

Did he just call me Renata? He usually didn't call me like that. He used to call me Natta. Even before we realized we loved each other.

I walked to my room and closed the door. I've had thought what was happened to Alec. But I—still—didn't know why. I sighed.

Someone knocked the door. I looked at the door as I said, "come in."

Alec opened the door and he said, "okay, let's talk about it but not here."

"Then where?" I stood up.

He didn't say anything but just walked out. I followed him. He didn't wait for me or said hurry up to me. He didn't hold my hand either. This was weird. So weird.

He walked in to hall. I followed him. The hall was so quiet, no one was there. He turned back to me.

"Renata, I think… we're not meant to be together." He shook head.

I didn't say anything for a while. I tried to get it what was that meant. "What do you mean?" that was all I could say.

"We're together, that is wrong."

"Why?" I couldn't look at his eyes.

"I just realized, Renata. I know you love me but… I think I don't."

"You mean you lied to me when you said you love me?" I held myself to not looking at his eyes. Because I knew it'd make me weak.

"Yes."

"Why did you lie?" I whispered.

"It's not important for now."

"Yes it is. I need to know why. You felt… pity to me?" I shook head.

"Pity is not the right word. But… yes. I felt like that."

"Okay. You're breaking up with me?" I looked at him and regretted it. He looked like didn't care.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Renata. But I think I'm not good enough for you."

"You are, Al!" I said, begging him.

"I'm not. I can't protect you." He shook head.

Suddenly I realized what was problem between me and him. "Alec, don't you ever listen to Demetri! He still doesn't want us to be together!" I yelled at him. I didn't believe Demetri said something again about me to Alec.

"It's not about Demetri. He did tell me. But he was right. And then I realized." He said softly. "I think it's time to say goodbye. I will go to somewhere. Because I know if I stay here, _you_ will go. I'll come back if you're ready to accept this. Jane will tell me." He walked to me.

I closed my eyes and went back one step.

"Renata," he said, still walking to me.

I didn't move at all. I wanted to use my shield but I couldn't.

He stood in front of me. He hugged me. I was still in shock so I couldn't hug him back. He kissed my forehead and walked away. "Goodbye. Take care of yourself… Natta." He whispered.

I opened my eyes but he wasn't there anymore. He ran.

I ran through my room. I ran to the window. I pushed the curtains away from window and looked at him through window. He was walking away. I really wanted to run to him, hugging him so tight, and tell him to don't go. But my body couldn't move at all. I just could look at him. I felt something hurt in my chest. I knew it wasn't my heart—it didn't beat anymore since about 100 years or more ago.

He turned back and saw me. He just looked at me. It might be a while but I thought it was like 1 hours when he saw me.

He smiled a bit and turned back and kept walking.

The last thing I knew, he was gone from my view.

**A/N: sorry I can't make you cry just by read this chapter like you read New Moon chapter 3. Anyway I put my playlist of this chapter on my tumblr. The link is on my profile page.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: first, I'm sorry that Alec left. He thinks it's the best for him and Renata. But it is not. Second, (spoiler alert) Alec will come back to Volterra. But will he meet Renata? What will he do if he meet her? Two words: JUST. READ. IT. Okay that was 3 words. Sorry.**

**

* * *

**

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters. Not me._

Chapter 10

Alec's POV

"Hello?"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. How's she?"

"She's fine too," that voice sounded like doubtful.

"Really?" I didn't believe that.

"She is but, I think she misses you." She said lower.

"Listen, Jane," yes. It was Jane. "I can't do that. I know what do you mean." I said.

"Then come back here. She needs you. I need you. Everyone needs you—even Demetri."

"Hold on—what? _Demetri _needs me?"

"He is not mad to you. He's mad to himself because he thinks because of he, his cousin is being like this."

"Wait, you said _she is_ fine. But what do you mean about 'because of he, his cousin is being like this'?"

"She is fine, Alec. But she's not like that anymore." Jane sighed.

"What?"

"She usually spends her time in her room. She doesn't go out from her room except if there's something important. She even doesn't want to go out for drink!"

I closed my eyes. "Oh God." I mumbled.

"Chelsea and Demetri are with her—since you left, until now." She told me again. "Demetri usually comes at night and tells me what was Renata doing and how was she."

"Wait, so you don't come to her and check by yourself?"

"No…" she whispered. "I can't."

"Why?" I frowned.

"I'm your twin, Alec. If she sees me, she would remember of you. And it would make her sad."

"Right." I mumbled, still closing my eyes. "What should I do, Jane?"

"Come here. Tell her that you're sorry." She said.

"It's not that easy, Jane. What if she wouldn't accept my apologize?"

"Why she would not? She still loves you. You still love her. Come on, Alec, it's been… 6 months. I miss you."

"I miss you too. But, listen, Jane, I'll call you back. Okay? I must thinking about this." I said.

"Okay." She said. "Bye." Then she hung up.

I closed the flip of my phone. I looked at the stars. I was on the balcony of The Cullens' residence. Yes, I was here with those people who could be my enemy.

But they were so nice to me.

"Hey," Edward came to me and stood beside me.

"Hey." I greeted him back.

"I accidentally heard you were on the phone with your twin," he said calmly.

"Then?"

"I just want to tell you that I think I know why did you come here."

"I thought you've already known."

"Well, you didn't think about… her when you came here." He said.

"I didn't want to." I shook head. "Until now."

"Really? But your mind goes to her, Alec."

I shook head, trying to keep 'her' away from my mind.

"Alec," he said, looking at me. "Do you remember when I went to Volterra and asked Aro to kill me?"

"How would I not remember?" I snorted.

He chuckled. "That was because of Bella."

"I knew." I nodded.

"I was breaking up with her. I did break up with her. And I didn't know why she… threw herself to the sea from the cliff. I thought she tried to kill herself because of me. Then I realized she still loved me. I still loved her. I can't live without her. If she was there, I must be there too. If she was here, I must be here too."

"So you were trying to warn if she wants to… jump from the cliff?" I frowned.

"Not like that." He laughed. "I just warned you if she would do anything stupid and reckless. I know you can't live without her. She can't live without you, too. So if she does that and then she dies, you must be wanted to die too."

"But… I think she wouldn't do that." I bowed my head.

"I know." He nodded. "Renata is… strong. I knew it because I read her mind, but not that strong. And she could be fragile. I mean, she looks strong but I think she is not."

"She is not." I nodded in agreement. "I should not leave her."

"Alec, I was like you. I left Bella. But then I got second chances. So if I got it, why you don't?" he turned back to me.

"Because Renata is not Bella." I turned back to Edward.

"I know, Alec. But she loves you. She still loves you. Why wouldn't she forgive you? Give me just one reason."

"Why do you care, Edward? It's not your business either." I looked at him fiercely.

"Because I don't want to see you were like me when I left Bella. Bella almost got kill by your coven. I believe Aro wouldn't kill Renata to protect you. Aro wouldn't want to lose his best shield. And Aro wouldn't want to lose you either. But there's still a chance you two can get kill by him. You can provoke him or do anything bad to him. I care to you and Renata. I care to every guards of The Volturi. We care. Even though your coven almost killed us, but we still care." He told me.

"Okay, Edward. I'm sorry. I… I just don't know what to do. I still love her, but I don't know if she still loves me too." I bit lip, shaking head. "I believe you that she—maybe—still loves me. But I must prove it. And I don't know how."

"Come to her. Go back to Volterra." He smirked.

"Why is everyone telling me that I should go back to Volterra? Don't they know that it is not that easy, do they?" I said as I shook head.

"They are telling you because you _must_ go back to Volterra. Hear them, Alec. They know better than you." He looked at me. But he just looked at me like the way a guy looked at his younger brother. "So if I were you, I would pack my stuff and go to Volterra and come to Renata and then apologize. If she doesn't want me—which is impossible, I wouldn't go to Aro and provoke him. And then I wouldn't bring myself, Jane, and Renata to a problem—a big problem. Get it? Thank you." Then he left from my room.

I just looked at him, still thinking about that.

"Who gives a damn?" I muttered as I walked in to my room, packing my stuff.

After I finished, I grabbed my phone and pressed the buttons.

"Hello, Alec?"

"Jane. I will go to Volterra. I will probably arrive tomorrow morning. Don't tell anyone, especially her." I said.

"Do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?"

"No thanks. I can run. Remember, don't tell anyone, including Demetri and Aro. Get it? See you soon." I hung up without waited for a "yes" from Jane.

I walked out and saw everyone was looking at me. "Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"Volterra." I answered. "Thank you everyone. You were nice to me. Thank you so much." I smiled to them.

"Good luck, kid." Emmett patted my shoulder.

"Do you want us to call airport? Or just pick you up to the airport?" Carlisle asked.

"No thanks, Carlisle. I can run—"

"Come with me to garage. I'd love to drive you." Alice walked to garage. Jasper followed her.

I sighed then followed her. "Thanks, Edward." I looked at him, smiling.

"Glad can help, Alec." He grinned.

I nodded then went to garage. Alice and Jasper had waited in a yellow Porsche. I came into the car and closed door.

Alice drove while I was listening a song from my iPod. I didn't recognize what song it was at the first until a few minutes, I realized. That song reminded me of her. She liked this song. I didn't know why I kept listening to this.

"We've arrived, Alec." Alice said, her head turned back to me. "Good luck." She smiled.

I smiled to her, "thanks." I wanted to ask her if she had seen me and she could back together… but I thought I didn't want to. Just let me prove it. I came out, then closed door. I waved to Alice and Jasper then walked into airport.

After I finished the stuff, I finally could sit on chair in the plane. I sighed. I kept listening to that song on my iPod. I missed her. I wanted to meet her. I wanted to see her face, her smile, her red eyes, and her lip. I wanted to hear her voice, her laugh, her chuckled, and her voice when she sang this song. She was perfect for me. People may say she is not as pretty as Heidi is, but she is pretty to me.

I remembered she once said that I must listen to this song. That was why she put it on my iPod.

I felt my throat burned. Well, I was not that thirsty because when I was with The Cullens, I just drank animal's blood. My eyes were gold now. I wondered what would Jane say if she saw my eyes.

I closed my eyes. I felt tired. I wished I could use my power to me, but how? And if I could, how to stop it? I had no idea. Me and Aro never talked about it.

It was been a long time since I sat here. I opened my eyes and saw a stewardess stood beside me. "We've landed. Are you alone?" she asked.

"Yes." I stood up and looked around. Anyone had left. I walked away from her. I knew she thought that I was just a 13 years old boy. I supposed to not going alone because I was underage. But who cares? I was a 288 years old man stuck in a 13 years old boy's body.

It was 6 o'clock in the morning. No sun. Thanks, God.

I ran to the castle after I finished some stuff again. I sneaked into castle then I made sure if no one saw me. I walked to Jane's room. I knocked the door. Please don't let Demetri open it.

"Alec," she mumbled after she opened door.

I hugged her. She hugged me back. I really missed my twin. Though she could be annoying sometime, but I missed her so much.

She pushed me away, seeing at my eyes. "Why your eyes are gold? You went hunting with The Cullens, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." I nodded lazily, not in the mood to talk about this. "Why don't you just let me come in to your room? Is Demetri there?" I pointed to her room.

"No," she shook head as she walked in to her room. I followed her. "I've told you, haven't I? He's usually with… her." She closed door.

I sat on her bed. "Is she… that worst? I mean—"

"Not that worst as… was." She shook head.

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"When you left, she didn't want to talk to anyone. We were worrying about her. She used her shield all the time. Demetri tried to convince her but it didn't work. Until one day, she stopped using her shield and she… moved on. But Demetri and Chelsea are still worried." She shrugged.

"So, she's okay now?"

"Yes. But not as okay as she was with you."

I snorted. I really wanted to meet her. But maybe it wasn't possible. She wasn't alone in her room, but I needed to meet her alone. Just two of us.

I thought Jane could read my mind because then she said, "we can find another way, Alec." Jane patted my shoulder softly.

I grabbed her hand. "Thanks." I said quietly. "When will Demetri come here?"

"At night, he comes here and tells me what was happened to Re—her." She bowed her head.

"I really want to meet… Natta." There. I said it. I said her name. Just said her name made me calm. I didn't know why.

"We can find another way. Just relax." Jane shrugged. "You don't want to go to your room? You must think about it."

"I don't know…"

As I said that, someone knocked the door.

Jane sighed, "I'll get it." She muttered then she opened door. It was Demetri.

"Jane, I—" Demetri stopped talking to Jane when he saw me. "Oh. Looks like Alec had come back to Volterra." He said quietly.

"Demetri," Jane warned him as she held his arm.

"Yes. I come back here to say sorry to your cousin. Do you think she would accept it?" I stood up.

"A sorry? A sorry is not enough after what did you do to her." He looked at me fiercely. Jane held his arm tighter.

"Then what do you want me to do to her?"

He snorted. "I don't know. It's up to her. But I just want you to stay away from her. Don't ever you hurt her again."

"Demetri, I—"

"Imagine what if I do that to Jane? And then I went away from her. Then I came back and wanted to apologize to her? You might be didn't want me to do that to your twin after what did I do to her! Because you were afraid if I could hurt Jane again! That's what I feel right now! I'm afraid if YOU would hurt Renata again!"

"I won't ever hurt her. I promise." I convinced him, but it failed.

"You had promised, Alec. But now? Look at her. Look at her 6 months ago! Look at her at the day when you left her!" he yelled at me.

"Demetri, ENOUGH!" Jane yelled at him. "You too, Alec." She turned back to me. "Just let Alec meets Renata, Demetri. You said imagine if YOU did that to me, but you still loved me, you wanted to meet me, right? But Alec didn't let you because he was afraid if you would hurt me again. Imagine that! That's what Alec feels!" she shook head as she put her hand on Demetri's cheek, looking into his eyes. "Just imagine that. And let him." She whispered.

Demetri exhaled. "I don't know, Jane." He shook head.

"For me?" she said again, showing her please-I'm-a-little-girl-I-must-get-anything-I-want face.

Demetri sighed. "Okay." He finally gave up. "BUT, if she doesn't want you, then you must give up." After he said that, he walked out.

"Wait," I said.

He stopped walking and looked at me. "Anything else?"

"When will I meet her?" I asked.

"Anytime you like." He shrugged. "And, you must ask Chelsea about it too. She's like Renata's sister so, you must ask her too."

"Okay," I nodded. I imagined I asked Chelsea about it and asked her if she could unite our bond if it's possible.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, Jane could show her please-I'm-a-little-girl-I-must-get-anything-I-want face if she wants something. Yay Alec is back! And anyway if you're wondering what songs did Alec listen and remind him of Renata, it's Meteor Shower by Owl City. LOL. Anyway, mind click that green button below, and tell me what do you think about this chapter? :D**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and the characters. I own nothing.

* * *

_

Renata's POV

I grabbed my book and started reading it. Chelsea and Demetri kept debating about something which is not important at all. Why were they still here? I looked at my watch, it was 7pm. I sighed. I didn't want to hear them debating again. That was boring. I closed my book and sneaked out from my room.

"Where are you going?" Chelsea and Demetri asked as they turned back to me.

"I'm thirsty." I said.

"Since when do you want to come out from your room?" Demetri asked.

"Since you two are being so annoying in here. And I am so thirsty." I rolled my eyes; then walked out without waiting for their permission. And who cares about their permission? They were not my mother. Well, okay, Demetri was my cousin. But that's it. And Chelsea, she was just like my sister. But she was not.

I walked through the kitchen. When I was about to get a glass of blood from refrigerator—yes, vampires use refrigerator, I heard someone came. I turned back.

I shocked.

It was him.

He looked as shock as I was. I avoided his look and walked over him. When I just 2 stepped from kitchen, I turned back and regretted it. He looked at me too. I looked away and walked again to my room.

"Have you gotten a glass of blood?" Demetri asked me when I had walked in to my room.

"Yes." I lied. "Now can you both leave? Thank you." I said as I laid down on my bed, grabbing a book and read it.

Demetri sat beside me and give me a kiss on forehead. "Good night, Re." He said, smiling.

"Good night." I kept reading book. I didn't want him to see my eyes.

"See you soon." Chelsea took the book from my hand and hugged me. I hugged her back. She gave me my book and left. Demetri followed her.

When they closed the door, I sighed. I felt like crying. He was back? He said he'd come back if I'm ready. But I wasn't ready at all. I bit my lip. I closed my eyes, trying to relax. But I couldn't. I gave up then I grabbed my iPod and listened to a song. I didn't realize what song did I heard to. I kept singing it. But then I realize. I couldn't help myself anymore. I sobbed. Though, vampires don't cry at all but we could sob when we get sad.

I covered my face with my hands. I missed him. I did meet him just a few minutes ago. But it wasn't enough. I knew he hurt me. But I didn't care. As long as he wants and loves me, I'd be there for him. Demetri had told me that he wasn't good enough for me. I didn't care. Could I be selfish for this time? I just wanted him. Only him. If he didn't want me, well I'd just move one. Like right now. But I needed to ask him. Just once. If he still loved—or liked, perhaps—me. And I wanted to thanks him for giving a best part of my life.

I opened my eyes. Did I have guts to meet him? I was so afraid if he would say something hurt me like a few months ago. 6 months ago. How could time is going so fast? It was 6 months ago… and I still couldn't forget him. When I closed my eyes, I always saw his face. It was always him. No one else.

I kept listening to that song, wondering if he ever listened to this. I was hurting myself, I knew. I didn't care at all. Who gave a damn of a song that I listened to?

I started reading a book again while listened to that song. When I reached that the character—a girl—finally could be with together with her crush, I closed the book and threw it away. I started sobbing again. I couldn't stand it anymore. I missed him. I wanted to meet him. But what if he didn't want to?

Then I remembered the way he looked at me when we were in the kitchen. He missed me. But I wasn't sure at all. Maybe it was just me.

I looked at my watch. It was 9pm. Gosh, time was going so fast! I was alone here. Alone. Suddenly that word just came out and scared me. I started sobbing again. I was so tired but I couldn't help myself.

Someone knocked my door. I sighed and said "come in."

"Renata," Demetri walked in and ran to me." What's happening?" he looked worried, he put his arm around my shoulder.

"I'm okay." I nodded.

"You're not. What's happening? Tell me."

"Nothing, Demetri. You don't have to worry." I shook head. My voice still sounded hoarse.

"You were sobbing. You think I don't know about that?" he looked mad. "Tell me. What was happening?" he said softly.

I moved my face on his shoulder. He just patted my head softly. I didn't want to tell Demetri that I still loved him—though he had still known about that. I inhaled deeply. He didn't say any words for a while.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I… I don't know what to do after Al—he left you. You were so… fragile. I was so worried about you. And now he's back, I can't let him hurt you again."

"So, that is true, he's back," I whispered.

"Yes." He said. "Now can you tell me why were you crying?"

I didn't say a word for a while, wondering if I needed to tell him or not. "I saw him." I whispered.

His body stiffened but he didn't say any words. "Then, you miss him? Why did you cry, Re? Go. Meet him."

I looked at him, frowning. "I thought you'd ask me to forget him."

He smirked as he shook head. "No," he said. "If you still love him, I understand that. I've talked to him." He stroked my cheek.

"What did he say?" I asked.

"He still loves you too," he nodded.

"Why did he leave me?" I frowned.

"Ask him." He smiled a bit.

I stood up. But I still hesitated. I turned back to Demetri. "Should I—I mean, now?" I asked nervously.

He nodded and said, "You love him, don't you?"

"What should I say?" I shook head, snorting. That was a stupidest idea I thought.

"When you meet him, you shall know." He nodded again. "But if you don't want to, I can convince him to come here."

"You mean, you can force him."

Demetri laughed. "Come on, Re. He wants to meet you too."

I sighed. "Okay." I walked out from my room and walked to somewhere which I always denied to go.

When I stood in front of his door, I almost ran back to my room before someone opened the door and,

"Natta?"

* * *

**A/N: THIS CHAPTER SUCKS! I have to admit it ._.** **And I'm sorry 'cause Renata was being such an emo. I promise chapter 12 will be longer than this.**


	12. Chapter 12

Alec's POV

"Jane, should I—"

"Yes you should. Trust me, she still loves you." Jane smiled as she said it.

I shook head, "no way. After what I did I do to her, she doesn't love me. Or she wouldn't forgive me."

"Alec, how many times I told you that she does love you. She will forgive you. All you have to do is tell her the truth and apologize."

"It's not that easy!" I frowned.

"Yes it is. Look, if you love someone and she loves you too, no matter what was happened, you two will still love each other and if one of you did something wrong, you will forgive her; no matter what, Alec. Trust me." She stroked my hair, smiling. "I better go now, so you could think about that." She stood up and walked out, closing door slowly.

I still thought about it for a while. I was still afraid if she wouldn't forgive me. Well, I might be not surprised if she wouldn't—after what I did to her.

That night—when I met her in the kitchen, was made me really sad. You should've known when you look at her eyes. You could see the fragile and hurt in there. I really wanted to hug her and asked who was did that to her. But then I realized it was me. Yes, I made her like that.

Okay, I couldn't wait anymore. I must tell her.

When I opened the door, I saw her. Yes, her. My Natta. I almost couldn't handle myself to touch her. I just stood there and mumbled. "Natta?"

She didn't look at me. She just said lower, "Alec."

"Umm, do you want to come in?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Okay." She said as she walked in.

I followed her and then closed the door. "What's happened?" I

"I just want to tell you that—okay maybe it'd be so weird but I want to thank you." She said, looking at me. "I know it's pretty weird but, thank you for… gave me a beautiful part in my life. I know you don't love me anymore and I still try to forget you—it's really sad, I know. But, don't you know that, you gave me a beautiful part in my life. I mean, I never loved anyone like this, and it was pretty good. So, thank you and I can accept it now. I won't disturb you again. I'll just move on. Thank you for everything, Al." She smiled. But it wasn't her smile that I liked.

She smiled again and walked over me. It took a while for me to realize that she said goodbye. When she was about to open the door, "Wait," I said.

She turned back to me. "Yes?" she said politely. That wasn't her. I knew it.

I walked to her and I couldn't help myself but I just hugged her.

She whispered. "Alec, don't make it hard." She began to sob on my shoulder.

What was in my mind when I did that to her? Who were you, Alec? You were just a vampire who just hurting someone you loved. "I am really sorry, Natta."

"Why are you sorry? It wasn't your fault, Alec." Her face was still on my shoulder.

"Yes it was. Because of me, you were like this. I'm really sorry, Natta. I… I still love you." There. I said that I still loved her.

"You… you do? But… how? I mean—"

"I lied to you. I just thought that I couldn't protect you, Natta. But I was wrong. I love you and I'm sorry. It's okay if you don't want to accept my apologize."

She looked at my eyes, finding the truth. And I thought she had found it. "You were so wrong, Al." She muttered.

"I know," I nodded. My face moved near to hers and my lips pressed against her. It was just a while and it was sweet. She put a small smile on her face. "It means I want you back, Natta." I stroked her cheek. "I love you. I promise I won't hurt you again. If I do that, would you promise that you'd kill me or what?"

She chuckled. "I won't do that because I know you won't hurt me again."

"But, I think I don't deserve you. I hurt you and you still want me?"

"I love you, Al. As long as you love me back, you do deserve me." She smiled. "Now can you put me down?" she chuckled.

I didn't realize I hugged her so tight until I lifted her. I laughed a bit and put her down. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged. "That is okay."

"That is okay? You should see your face last night when we met in kitchen. It made me feel sad and guilty. You were not okay."

"It's over, Al." She shook head as she said it. "Why your eyes are gold now?" she changed the topic.

I sighed. "I was with The Cullens." I said. "Don't change topic, Natta."

"Then what do you want me to do? Leave you? I can't. Even when you left me, I almost couldn't handle myself to find you. Then you came back here, I am so happy but… I was afraid if you'd leave me again. So, don't ask me to leave you. And don't leave me again. I need you. I still love you after what did you to do to me." She said lower.

Her words made me feel sad again. How could I hurt her? How could she still love me after what did I do to her? "I won't leave you. I promise." I took her hands. "As long as you love me and need me, I'll just stay here for you." I said. "But can you just give me 1 month to prove to everyone—especially your cousin—that I still love you."

She nodded. "Okay," she said, giving me my favorite smile of her.

_**5 months later… **_

I was arguing with Renata about human's blood. You think that is disgusting. But for us, that is a nice topic to talk about. We kept arguing until Renata asked if Jane would like to argue with us. Then we went to her room. We saw there're so many people in front of Jane's room. "What's happening?" Then I realize they were peeking.

"Look," Chelsea gave us a space to see.

I saw Demetri was down on the knee and said something. But I could hear it.

"Jane, te amo. Vuoi essere mia moglie?"* Demetri asked. I couldn't believe it. He pulled out something from his pocket and showed it to Jane, I heard Renata gasped.

"He never told me about this." Renata whispered to me.

I didn't say anything but I just saw at Jane. She seemed shock and happy at the same time.

"I… I…" that was all Jane could say. She shook head. But then she said, "yes."

Demetri smiled and put the ring—yes, ring—in Jane's ring finger. Then he stood up and kissed Jane.

Okay I couldn't believe it. My sister was proposed by her boyfriend. For God's sake, she was underage! Well, okay, she was about 218 years old man stuck in 13 years old girl's body.

"Well, your sister is going to marry, Al. What do you think?" Renata seemed so happy about that.

"Gross." I rolled my eyes.

"Why do you always ruin everything?" she frowned. "Look, don't say that in front of them, okay? They're so happy right now and I want you to not ruining their happiness. Okay? Can you do that? Say something nice to them. Pretend that you're happy too."

"Okay." I shrugged.

Demetri and Jane walked out, hand in hand. We waited in front of Jane's room. They looked at us wonder. "What?" Jane asked.

"We heard everything, Jane. Congrats." Heidi walked to Jane and hugged her.

Jane smiled. "Thanks, Heidi."

All Volturi Guards girls—or women—took turns to hug Jane. We—the men—just looked at Demetri weirdly.

"What?" Demetri frowned. "Don't you guys want to congrats me?"

I rolled my eyes and walked to him. "Look, I'm glad you two—finally—are going to marry. But if you do something which can make you two get divorce, I won't let you meet her again. Understand?" I said. But then I chuckled and hit his arm slowly, laughing.

He laughed too. "I promise." He said, but then he said again—he looked serious. "I can protect Renata again. Now, it's your turn. And it's my turn to protect your sister." He patted my shoulder.

"Okay." I smirked.

Wow, this marry thing is gonna be so much fun, I thought.

* * *

*Want to be my wife?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Jane's ring is on my profile, so do Jane's wedding dress and Renata's ****bridesmaid dress. Anyway I've been reading some funny Volturi fanfics. And I was thinking of make one but I'm not the funny person haha. And, chapter 15 is the last chapter :( the fact that NAF is finished makes me sad... Oh well but I'll just keep writing! :))**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight_

_

* * *

_

Renata's POV

Okay so Jane and Demetri would marry. And Jane asked me to be the bridesmaid. And that was why I was in Jane's room, watching her wore wedding dress and kept asking me, "what do you think?" well, actually, she just asked Chelsea, Corin, and Heidi. I just read book and I didn't pay attention to what did Jane wear for her wedding. Sorry, Jane, but I didn't like the fashion things.

"Renata," Alice muttered as she took my book from my hand. Oh yes, Alice and Jasper were here. Alice, well she just wanted to help Jane and Demetri. Jasper, he just wanted to be with his mate all the time. "Please respect our bride."

"That is okay, Alice. She doesn't like fashion things." Jane said as she walked out from closet, showing us the gown.

"Does every shield hate fashion?" Alice rolled her eyes and gave my book back.

"I like that one." I said, pointing at the gown that Jane wore.

Jane smiled. "Thanks. I like it too."

"Turn around, Jane." Alice instructed.

Jane turned around slowly. I watched it admiringly. How that gown looked gorgeous on Jane.

"Yes, that gown looks good on you. Okay, take it off and wear your clothes, Jane." Alice smiled to her. Then she turned back at me. "Next. Renata." She nodded to me.

"Me? What?" I frowned.

"Your turn to wear the bridesmaid dress." She pulled out something from her suitcase. A gown. It must be for me.

I winced.

"Come on," she pulled my hand to Jane's closet.

I gave a Jane-help-me-please look to Jane. But she just grinned. I had no choice.

Alice gave me the gown. I frowned to it. "Just take off your clothes, Rena. And wear it," She pointed to gown.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine." Alice went out, letting me change clothes.

I sighed and took off my clothes, letting them on floor. And I wore gown quickly. After made sure that I wore it properly, not ruining it. I walked out.

"So?" I asked them

"Turn around." Alice said.

I turned around slowly just like what did Jane do.

"Jane, I need you to—" Suddenly Alec opened Jane's door and saw me. Crap. "Wow." He mumbled when he saw me wearing this stupid gown.

I sighed and walked back to closet. I covered my face with my hands.

"Renata, why? You look pretty." Alice stood in front of me.

I sighed and let my hands away from my face. "I don't want him to see me wearing this."

"Well he said you look beautiful." Alice smiled.

"Really?"

"He's out there." She pointed to her behind. She pulled me out.

"Wa—wait, Alice!" I yelled at her, but she pretended that she didn't hear.

She pushed me to Alec. Dammit. I bowed my head, not daring to look at him.

"Natta?" he chuckled. "What are you wearing on?"

"Something stupid. Alice gave it to me." I muttered. "I look weird,"

"No, you don't." he said. "Look at me, Natta." He touched my cheek.

I looked at him.

He smiled and whispered, "you look beautiful. And you are beautiful." Then he just patted my head softly and said, "I'll see you soon." Then he kissed my forehead. And he walked out, his face still turned at me and he smiled.

When he disappeared from my view, everyone in that room was like, "aww that was the cutest thing I've ever seen."

I just shook head when I heard that. "Thank you so much, Alice." I pouted at her.

She laughed. "And anyway, Renata, that dress looks good on you. But, we still have another dresses."

I sighed. "I like this, Alice. Can I just get this? Though, it's match with Jane's wedding dress."

"No," she shook head, pointing at closet.

I frowned and went into. This was gonna be a loooong day.

* * *

"Tired much, Natta?"

I sat up. I was in my room, lying on my bed. I watched Alec walk to me.

"What's happening?" he asked as he sat beside me.

"Alice." That was all I could say. "She tried to kill me."

He laughed. "You looked beautiful." He said.

"Thanks." I laid myself again.

He laid too beside me, pulling myself to lay on his chest. I closed my eyes, feeling his arms warped around me.

"Sing to me again." He said.

"What?" I asked, still closing my eyes.

"Sing to me again. Sing me your favorite song."

"I don't know what to sing, Al. I'm still tired."

"You want me to use my ability to you?" he asked.

"No!" I sat up and glare to him. But it was too late. I didn't feel my foots. I glared to him again.

He just grinned and pulled me to his chest again.

I muttered as I closed my eyes again, waiting for his power on my body. And the next thing I knew, I tried to open my eyes but I didn't see nothing.

* * *

I didn't feel anything until I felt something soft and warm against my lips. I tried to open my eyes, hoping my vision was back.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty." Alec's face was near from mine. He laughed because of his words. "Now, you owe me a song. Sing it."

"Can you give me a minute?" I closed my eyes.

"No. I want you to sing to me, _now_."

"Okay." I opened my eyes and sat up lazily.

He gave me my guitar and smiled.

"What song?"

"Up to you." He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and started playing guitar softly—if I didn't do it softly, I would have broken the guitar. I began singing while played guitar.

He watched me singing. The way he looked at me like there's no anyone else who could sing except me. He looked like he was so proud of me.

When I had finished, he clapped hands. I laughed. "This is a nice song, you know. My favourite."

"I know." He said as he took off my guitar from me and put it on the floor. "You have a beautiful voice."

"Every vampire has." I shrugged.

"Well, you're different." He put his right hand on my hair, stroking it. "You really have a beautiful voice. Will you sing in Jane and Demetri's wedding party? Just curious."

"Actually, I will. But I won't tell them. Let it'll be a surprise." I smiled.

"What song?"

"You'll see, Al."

"Hmm, okay." He nodded. "I think I can't wait any longer. I want to see you sing again."

I rolled eyes jokingly. "Hey, why don't you sing to me?" I just had a nice idea.

"No." He shook head. "I can't sing."

"Every vampire has great voice. Then you must be have too." I winked and smile to him, reaching my guitar to floor and gave it to him.

He looked hesitate but then he played guitar and began singing.

I listened to him. When he sang, he always looked at me, like, he sang this song for me—well of course he did.

When he finished, I clapped my hands—just like what he did—and said, "not bad."

He just laughed.

When I opened my mouth to say something, someone knocked the door. I turned back to door, frowning. "Come in." I said.

Jane opened door and saw us. "Oh, Alec, I didn't think that you were here." She said. "Renata, can I talk to you?"

"Of course," I nodded. "Alec, can you give us a moment? Thanks."  
I said to Alec. He just nodded and left.

"So, what's happening, Jane? Is everything okay?" I asked Jane as she sat on my bed, in front of me.

"I think you have something to ask to me, Re." she smiled politely.

"Ah," I mumbled. Then she knew I had something to ask. "How did you know that?"

"Alice saw a vision of you, asking me about something. But Alice doesn't want me to know what question is. So, you'll just have to ask me, now. I'm curious." She said, laughing.

"Okay, Jane, first, I want to know why did you choose me to be your bridesmaid? I mean—"

"Because you deserve it, Re." she cut my words.

"But we were even not that—"

"Close." She connected my words. "I know." She nodded. "But, I think you deserve it. And, I think you might want to know why I never… banned your relationship with Alec, right?"

I thought for a while and nodded.

"Because, when Alec saw you for the first time, he knew. He didn't tell me, but I am his twin so, I knew too. And I thought you are… the perfect match for him." She smiled. "Has he told you about our past? I know you've known from Aro or Demetri, but have you heard it from Alec?"

"No, he doesn't like telling me about your and his past." I shook head.

"Well, we were young and naive, Re. We didn't learn nothing from our past but hatred. We kept thinking that they hated us, they didn't like us. Until I met…"—she laughed a bit—"your cousin, everything is, like, changed. He taught me how to love someone. He made me change my mind about love. He convinced me that I do deserve love… from him. And I want Alec feels like that too. When he saw you, the way he looked at you was like… that. Then I knew you are the one." She laughed again. "Alec seemed calm, but actually, he didn't. He was like, hiding something from everyone including me. And I was so worried of him. He didn't want to tell me what did he hide. Then he met you. He was like the happiest boy in this world. And I'm glad you came here and… changed him. Now, he's changed a lot. Thanks, Re. That's why I will never ask him or you to leave. I believe you, Re. You brought the happiness to him, like your cousin brought it to me."

"Thanks." I whispered.

She smiled. "Leave you is the biggest mistake for him in this word. He told me." She laughed again. "I'm really glad you two are back again. I was afraid if he'd do that again."

I thought of her words for a while.

"Okay, I was here just to say that. Thank you, Renata." She hugged me.

I hugged her back, smiling.

Jane turned to door and yelled, "Alec! I know you were listening."

* * *

**A/N: If you're curious, the song that Renata sang is Brielle by Sky Sailing. I really love that song 3 I can't wait until Julyyyyy. And the song that Alec sang is She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. Yes, I love that song too 3**


	14. Outtake

**A/N: I'm bored so I made the outtake of NAF. This was happened before Demetri proposed Jane. After Alec went back to Volterra. Anyway, who has seen Eclipse? *raises hand* **

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight—you may have known, right?_

Renata's Point of View

I was checking out the files on Aro's desk. He asked me to. And he read something while he watched me. When I'd read to another page,

"Come in, Alec." Aro said. I thought he knew who was outside there before he could knock door.

Alec opened door and walked in. He smiled at me. I smiled back and continued checking the files.

"Alec, I have a mission for you. You'll go to Alaska to visit our old friends, The Denali." Aro said as he stood up and walked to Alec.

"Alaska? Am I going alone?" Alec asked, looking at me. I knew he was hoping to go with me.

"You're not," Aro took Alec's hand. "Ah. You'll go with Chelsea."

"Okay, Master." Alec nodded.

"Come in, Chelsea." Aro said, looking at Chelsea—she suddenly stood in front of this room. Aro waved at her.

"So, Master, I'm going to Alaska with… him?" Chelsea pointed at Alec hesitately.

"Yes, Chelsea. I hope you don't mind." Aro smiled calmly.

Chelsea shook head. "Umm, I think I don't."

"Good." Aro nodded. "You both can leave now. You're going to Alaska tomorrow night. You still have time to pack."

Chelsea gave me a don't-worry-I'll-take-care-of-your-boy-and-I'll-watch-him look. I rolled eyes at her, but then I stopped 'cause I knew Alec watched us. He just winked at me and walked out. Chelsea followed him after she grinned to me.

"I think you have something for me to say, Renata." Aro stood in front of me and took my right hand. "Hmm," he mumbled.

_Why did you ask Chelsea and Alec to do a mission together?_ I thought of that because I knew Aro still read my mind.

"Ah." Aro mumbled, smiling playfully. "Are you jealous?" he laughed. "Well, because I think you and Alec can do a mission seriously. You know—when you were with your mate, you suddenly lost all focus and your enemy could attack you."

_I get it._ I thought. _But why do you always ask Jane and Demetri to do a mission… together?_

"Because they have been together for more than 50 years I think. They are professional, especially Jane. They can handle theirselves. They can make priority which more important. They're ready. And I think, you and him are not ready yet."

_Okay._ I continued checking files. _I miss Eleazar, sir. So does Demetri. We miss him._

"I'll prepare a trip to Alaska for you and Demetri. And I think enough for now, Renata." Aro let my hand. "Go help Alec pack." He said calmly.

I smiled a bit, "thanks, Master." I said.

"Anytime." Aro shrugged.

I walked out and saw the wives, Athenodora and Sulpicia. They both smiled at me. I smiled back as I thought about Didyme. I missed her. She was like my mother. Even Demetri said she was like his aunt. I couldn't remember my mother exactly but when I saw Didyme, she reminded me of a woman who I remembered—not—exactly, my mother.

I still didn't get why did Aro kill his sister? For this coven? So he'd rather choose this coven instead of his sister? I couldn't imagine if Alec did that to Jane.

I felt someone walked behind me carefully and hugged my waist from behind. I pulled my shield on me so s/he couldn't touch me anymore.

I heard he screamed as he got pulled down by my shield. Wait, I thought I knew that voice. i turned back.

"Alec?" I muttered. "What were—"

"I didn't mean to scare you." He sighed.

I helped him standing up. I giggled. "Then what were you doing?"

"Umm, well, nothing. I just… wanted to hug you from behind." He said, bowing his head. "That sounds stupid." He muttered.

I rolled my eyes cheerfully. "Have you packed your stuff?"

"No," he shook head. "Wanna give me some help?" he grinned.

"Umm, I don't think so." I shook head. Before he could speak, I said again. "Do it by yourself, Al. if you've finished, meet me." I grinned then went away.

…..

"Renata," he said as his lips moved slowly from my hair to my cheek. "I have a question."

"What?" I asked, closing my eyes. I liked when he did that. We were on my bed. I was sitting on his lap.

"Why did you… forgive me?"

I opened my eyes and glared at him. "Don't remind me." I said lower.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to talk about it." I said—almost whispered.

"Natta, I am really sorry about that. I do want you to forgive me but… I didn't expect it'd be faster than I thought. I'd do anything you want to forgive me."

"Well, I don't need that. Because I've forgiven you." I said. "Al," I sighed as I put my hands on his cheeks. "We are together again now. What to worry about? You feel guilty? If it'll make you feel better, okay, I'll ask you to do something for me. You just need to assume if you don't do what I ask, I won't forgive you." I laughed a bit as I said that.

He rolled eyes. "Okay, what do you want now?"

"Be nice."

"To whom?" he frowned.

"To everyone." I grinned.

"Hah." He muttered, rolling his eyes. His face moved near and his lip pressed against mine.

We kissed.

He pushed me softly so my back touched bed as his lip was still on mine. I stopped. I glared at him. "For a 13 years old boy, you're kind of good kisser."

He was on me. "Hey, I'm a 288 years old man trapped in a 13 years old boy's body." He started kissing me again.

I giggled as I kissed him back. His lip moved slowly to my throat, then moved to my neck, and his lips moved downer. I pulled him away, sitting up. "Al," I mumbled, looking at him. "Don't." I shook head, bowing my head.

"Okay." He stroked my hair. "I won't do that again." He kissed my forehead softly then he got up and stood in front of window, looking out.

I stood up and walked to him. "I'm sorry." I hugged him from behind.

He grabbed my hands. "Why were you sorry?" he held my hands as he turned back to me.

"I—"

"You don't have to be sorry. _I'm_ sorry."

I smiled warmly. "Not today. Someday." I whispered as I kissed him again.

…..

"Alec has gone?" Demetri suddenly stood near from my bed.

I lay down on my bed when he said that. I nodded at him.

Demetri sat beside me. "Re," he said. "We need to talk."

"About?" I looked at him lazily.

"Alec." He said.

"What's wrong again to him?" I frowned.

"Well, as you may know, he leaved you about 10 months ago. And last month he was back. I thought you'd… ignore him or what. But, you didn't."

"Then, what do you want me to do to him?" I sat up. I didn't get this conversation.

"Re, look at you. When he came back, you were suddenly like nothing had changed between you and him."

I didn't say any words.

"Are you sure about that? Just be with him?"

"He's the only one I need."

"I know you'd say that." He nodded. "But… umm, just one question more." He sighed. "Have you two… umm, done… that?"

I glared at him. If I could blush, my face had been turning to red. "What?" I yelled. "Demetri, _this is_ a private. But, if you're curious, no." I shook head.

"Glad to hear my little cousin is still a virgin." Demetri grinned.

I hit him by my pillow. "Do you know how much embarrassed it was when you asked that?" I screamed. "_And_ I think Jane doesn't ask his twin that if he has lost his virginity or not."

"Actually, _Jane_ did ask Alec." He said, trying to escape from pillow fight.

I stopped hitting. "_What_ did Alec say?"

"He just said he didn't do that with you."

"Good." I nodded. "Now, if you just want to ask me that I am still a virgin or not, get the hell out of here." I glared at him.

"Ah, I remember now what brings me here." He nodded as he pulled something out from his jeans' pocket. A box.

"What's that?" I pointed at that little box.

He opened it. "What do you think?"

I saw a ring in the box. "That's a pretty ring." I mumbled.

"Yeah," He shrugged.

I thought I had seen it somewhere. Then, I remembered from my blur past. "That's Aunt Marie's ring?" I asked. Aunt Marie was Demetri's mother.

"Yes." He nodded. "Do you think… umm, Jane will like it?"

"She might like it." I nodded in agreement. "Wait," I mumbled. "Are you going to propose her?"

"No!" he shook head.

"Really?" I didn't believe him.

He rolled eyes.

"Can I be the bridesmaid?" I asked jokingly.

"Will you shut the hell up? _I am not_ going to propose her or what."

"Okay." I nodded. "So, that's it?"

He nodded/

"Can you get out from my room? Just leave me alone, Dem." I said.

He nodded then left.

What a surprise.

He didn't say anything before he left.

**Author Note: I made this almost in the middle of the night. Sorry if this chapter sucks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: okay, err; I'm having my freshman year just now and… I was so busy lately… so I am so sorry if you have to wait for NAF update for... err… a month? O_o okay, enjoy!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and the characters… ever! *runs away and cries*

* * *

_

Alec's POV

That was the day. My sister's wedding? Oh, right. That was why I must wear that stupid tie.

"Are you—oh?" Renata suddenly came in. "Let me help you, Al." she pushed my hand from the tie hung my neck softly. "Done." She said as my tie had hung neatly.

"Um, thanks." She looked so beautiful. My worries to my sister disappeared when I saw her.

She smiled and she took my tux and gave it to me. "Wear it now and go to your sister's room."

I did what she asked me and held her hand. "What are we gonna do?"

"We're going to check on her, Al. We make sure if she's okay or not."

"Jane? Make sure?" I almost laughed in front of her. "Of course she _is_ okay."

"You sure? I mean, when I was about to come here, I saw her in her room and she looked nervous." She said, frowning as she pulled me in to Jane's room.

Actually, Jane looked so beautiful with that wedding dress on her. "Wow," I mumbled.

She turned around. "Alec," she exhaled happily.

"You look, umm, wow."

She laughed. "Thanks." She said. "Alec, I, I don't know what am I doing right now. I'm so –"

"Nervous?" Okay, Renata was right.

"Y—yeah, I mean, I think I'd throw up or what if I walk with you to… him and then what if he sees me throwing up and he doesn't want to marry me? And what if—"

"Jane, calm down." I just realized that Jasper and Alice were in this room too. Jasper's voice gave us chill. "All you need now is just calm down." He said.

"But, Jazz, what if —"Jane's words cut by Alice.

"Jane, you can't and you don't and you won't throw up. Trust me." Alice said as she smiled calmly.

"Alice—I know I won't and I don't and I can't throw up or what but… it's just… a phrase?"

"Whatever you said, just calm down and everything's gonna be okay." Alice said. "Oh, Jazz, can you go to the bridegroom's room? I think he needs your help."

"Do you think Demetri is as nervous as Jane?" I whispered to Renata.

"Perhaps," Renata whispered. "I saw Demetri kept mumbling about what-if-Jane-doesn't-want-to-marry-him. Poor Afton and Felix, they must hear him saying that all the time." She nodded. "I think he's worse than your sister for now, so that's why I wanted to be here. At least, Jane doesn't keep saying that all the time and Alice can handle her. In the other room, Felix and Afton can't handle Demetri."

"So that's why Jasper must come to there." Alice sighed. "I saw a vision." She explained.

"Did you see a vision about… my wedding?" Jane asked.

"Oh, Jane, of course I saw it. But I won't tell you," Alice smiled cheerfully. "And your pain can't make me change my mind about telling my vision to you." She said again after saw Jane frowning.

"Fine," Jane shrugged. "At least, I'm not nervous anymore. So, where's the bridegroom? Can I meet him?"

"No," Renata said. "You know the rules, Jane—"

"Yeah, yeah." Jane mumbled, rolling eyes. "I get it." She turned at me. "Alice, Renata, can you give us a second? I need to talk with my brother…" she mumbled.

"Okay," Alice said as she pulled Renata out from that room.

When everyone left, Jane watched them until they closed the door in front of her. She turned back to me. "Alec, are you mad at me?"

I frowned, surprising. "Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know—maybe you don't want to see me marrying him?"

"Jane," I took her hands. "Why would I not want to see you happy? As long as you're happy, I'll be happy for you too." I smiled.

She took a deep breath. "Okay, thanks, it makes me calmer—a little."

"Glad can help."

….

Jane held my arm so tight. "What if I'd fall down as we walked?" she asked.

"No way," I said as I rolled eyes.

"What if—"

"Jane, enough. You think I'm not nervous taking my sister to the altar and then watch her marrying someone?" I scoffed.

Jane didn't say any word.

Renata—who was in front of us—held her laugh, I could hear that. She turned to us so she could see us.

"What?" I frowned at her. "I looked so calm it doesn't mean I ain't as nervous as my sister and your cousin."

"Relax, Al." Renata laughed a bit. "Everything's gonna be okay."

"How did you know about that? You just have to walk to there and wait, waiting for us, then you must take the flowers—or whatever did you call it—from Jane's hand and wait for they say 'I do'. You're not standing here, taking your sister to the altar and giving her to her boyfriend and waiting for them and maybe you must hold yourself to not sobbing because everyone will think you're so weird."

Renata didn't seem mad at all after I said those words to her. Well, she looked like she wanted to laugh again. She thought what did I said was so funny. "Okay," she nodded. "I think I know—", we heard the voice of piano—wedding mars—and Renata said quickly, "see you all at the altar," she smirked then walked slowly.

I almost couldn't concentrate just by saw her walking—oh, not only seeing her walking. The way her head turned to his cousin and then she smiled, the way she smiled, the way she walked—okay, I've had said this, right? She was so beautiful.

"Alec," Jane waved her hand in front of my face. "It's our turn." She said—almost whispering.

"Okay," I nodded as I walked to the altar with my sister. I couldn't believe it, though. I remembered when we were little—that memory was so blur and I almost couldn't remember it but I tried—our mother always came to our room—yes, we slept in the same room—to say goodnight. I forgot what did she say when she was in my bed, I just could remember what did she say when she was in Jane's bed. She said when Jane's getting older, she'd wear a white dress and walk to altar and marry someone she loved. Oh well, I hoped she could see her right now but it was kind of impossible, she was dead over 800 years ago.

So, I saw Demetri standing there as we were almost there. I took Jane's hand and gave it to Demetri. He reached and held it so tight. I walked back to where should I stand up and wait.

I didn't give attention to what was Marcus—yeah, Marcus was being the pastor for Jane and Demetri's wedding—saying because I didn't really care about it—sorry, Master Marcus. I just cared about my sister was marrying with someone she loved. Besides, I was so busy staring at my girlfriend—yeah, not that I was that bored, but hey, she looked so beautiful with that dress on her. She always looked beautiful every day, but that day; she looked more beautiful.

She didn't look at me back—damn it—she just gave attention to Marcus, Jane, and her cousin. I would not surprise if then she'd start sobbing. I knew her.

They—Jane and Demetri, in case if you haven't known—finally said 'I do' and Marcus said 'you can kiss the bridesmaid' or what. And they kissed. Jane and Demetri kissed, I meant. Not Jane and Demetri and Marcus kissed. It would be double eww 'cause, come on, if Jane and Demetri would have threesome, they must pick someone better than Marcus—sorry, sir.

Okay, I admit, this whole wedding thing made my mind became more… weird.

….

I didn't have idea why did I love my sister's wedding party. It might be because they had blood in the wines bottles. Such a smartie, eh? And we had the party in the garden—we have a huge garden and Aro said even humans can play golf—I had no idea what the heck is golf.

"Want some?" Renata came in front of me with 2 glasses of blood in her hands.

"Sure," I took one of those glasses from her hand. "Thanks," I smiled as we toasted our glasses and drank it. "Whose idea is it?" I asked before I drank.

"What idea?" Renata asked back, drinking.

I looked at glass in my hand. "Blood in the wines bottles." I scoffed laughing.

"Jane," she shrugged. "She said it would be cool if we put the blood in the wine bottle."

"Really? Are those 'wines' human blood?" I asked as I stared at a coven we really knew well; The Cullens. Who else?

She followed my look. "No, I don't know." she looked again at the Cullens—Edward began to see us—then she looked at me again. "I think they aren't. Aro has prepared about that so well. He made sure the 'vegetarians' coven will enjoy the party and drink some lion blood." She said. "Do lions taste good?" she asked.

"Why did you ask me?" I frowned.

"Then when you were with them, what did you drink so your eyes were gold?" she said, bowing her head. I knew she didn't really like talking about when we were apart.

"I drank the deer, grizzly bears, or lion sometime." I shrugged. "Their taste is not really good, if you wanted to try." I grinned.

"No, thanks. I have my own favorite." She showed me her glass in her hand.

We laughed.

"Eleazar!" Renata stared to someone behind me.

I followed her look. I saw the Denali coven and Eleazar—of course—was with them.

Renata took my hand and pulled it as we ran in human speed to them.

"Eleazar!" Renata let away my hand as she turned to Eleazar and hugged him.

He just giggled. "Well, Rena, I really miss you." He said as he hugged her back.

"I miss you too," she pulled herself away and looked at Eleazar, smiling.

"Who were you running with, Re?" he looked over Renata's shoulder and his eyes met mine. "Oh, Alec." He smiled. "It's nice to see you again," and he seemed understand what was between me and Renata, he said to her; "why you never say anything about your relationship with him?" he pointed at me.

"Umm," Renata mumbled. "We're… kind of new about that." She grinned.

Eleazar laughed. "That is okay. Finally you can meet somebody you care about, you want to be with, and you love. And I can't wait for another wedding."

"You must be kidding us, El." I grinned. "Err, we're new. We're just about one year." I said.

"I'll get you a drink," Renata said—she exactly wanted to escape from this conversation. "Kate," she turned to the blonde girl. "Mind to help? I don't know your favorite."

Kate nodded as she followed Renata.

"Well, I hope you can take care of her. I mean, her cousin—who's like her brother—has married and technically, she doesn't have anyone else except you."

"Don't worry about that, El." I laughed. "Demetri has given me a speech about it a year ago."

He nodded. "Okay," he mumbled. "I was about to give you speech about that but if Demetri has given it first to you, so—"

"Eleazar!" Demetri—suddenly—was standing behind Eleazar.

Eleazar turned around. "Oh, here's the bridegroom." He chuckled as he hugged Demetri. "I'm happy for you both." He said when he pulled himself away.

Demetri just smiled and when he saw me, he asked; "Where's Rena?" as the Denali coven began to say congrats to him and hugged him.

"Umm, Natta is getting drinks for us." I said.

"Natta?" Eleazar smirked. "Then what does _**Natta**_ call you?"

"Please don't make fun of it." I rolled my eyes. "She calls me 'Al' anyway." I sighed.

"So, only Natta can call you Al huh?" he laughed.

"Okay, here you go." Renata suddenly came and gave us those glasses from her hands—Kate followed her. "Don't worry, they're grizzly bear or something," she shrugged.

"Thanks, Natta." Eleazar laughed.

Renata didn't say any word for a while, and then she glared at me. "Alec, you should not tell him"—she pointed at Eleazar—"about that. I know he'd make fun of it."

"Well, I have warned him." I said.

"Okay, I don't want just because of me, you both are getting fight or something like that. I won't make a joke again about that. And, we must see Jane." He said. "Where's she?" he asked to Demetri.

"Oh, she's there, El. Let me take you to her." Demetri said, smiling.

"Okay," Eleazar nodded. "Do you want to see your new cousin, Re?" he turned to Renata.

She shook head. "No, me and Alec will greet our old friends." She chuckled.

Eleazar nodded as he and his family walked—in vampire speed—to Jane with Demetri.

Renata patted my shoulder, "what did you and El talk about?"

"We mostly talked about you."

She sighed. "I should have known that," she said as she began to drink blood. "Stronzone!*" she almost threw up the blood.

"What?" I touched her shoulder, checking.

"This must be animal's blood, not human." She shook head.

"Oh well, do you want me to get you a new drink?"

"No, thanks, I can get it. Wait here and I'll be right back." She said, smiling and disappear from my look—well, not really disappear, she just ran in vampire speed but I could see her, I could see she seemed enjoying when she ran and the wind blew touching her face and her hair. I could see she moved beautifully in the crowd—she looked like she danced ballet. I could see a smile on her face like she enjoyed this and never wanted this day to be over.

….

"Okay, this song is for Jane and my cousin, Demetri. Congrats to both of you. And I'm happy for you two." She said when she was on stage. She started to sing.

Demetri and Jane walked to dance floor and began to have the first dance. Then they was followed by some people who wanted to dance too.

I didn't dance with anyone, because I didn't want to. I just wanted to dance with _her_. I just have to wait for her finish singing. But hey, I loved when she sang anyway. When she sang a song—like now—she always looked at me and smiled while singing. Like, that song she sang was for me—well I hope so. And it was like, when she looked at me while sang, I was the only one in here and no one else. I knew it sounded cheesy or whatever but it was right.

Finally she wasn't on stage anymore. She walked to me and still smiled. "How was my voice? Did I sing any good?"

"Yeah, you did great." I smiled, giving her a peck on lips. "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to," she nodded as she pulled me to dance floor.

I put my hands on her waist as her hands were on my shoulders. We danced.

We didn't say any word that night. We just… looked in the eyes of each other. And it felt like, we talked with our eyes. It felt like I knew what did she want to talk with me just by looking me in the eyes. And I was sure she felt like that too.

The song changed but we kept dancing. I heard the song carefully. "You know," I started talking to her. "This song reminds me of you, when we were apart."

She bowed her head; "don't remind me about that." She mumbled. "Please."

"Okay," I nodded. "But, I think we still need to talk about this," I said lower.

She just nodded. ….

"It's your turn with her, Alec." Jane said. We were dancing now.

"What turn?" I asked back. I didn't listen to her; my mind was busy to think about Renata…

Jane rolled her eyes, sighing. "Didn't you listen to me? I said; it's your turn to marry her."

"What? Marry? Umm, I don't think so." I shook head. "It's too early, Jane. We—"

Jane sighed. "Whatever." She waved her right hand. Then she looked at her husband. "I'd bet for this gown, Demetri is talking the same thing to his cousin."

I followed her look. "Yeah, right." I muttered.

Jane just gave me a mischievously look.

….

I saw those girls were waiting Jane to throw her bucket to them, and _she _was waiting with them too. i watched them as I drank the blood a bit. Hmm, grizzly bear's blood tasted not that bad.

Jane threw her bucket flowers to behind her and turned back quickly to see. It went to Renata's hand. And she caught it quickly. She looked surprise when it was in her hands. Maybe she didn't think that it would come to her. Everyone clapped their hands and smiled to her. Jane gave her a cheerfully smile as she walked to Renata. She touched Renata's shoulder and said, "See? It's your turn now." She almost whispered but everyone could hear her.

I saw Renata rolled her eyes. Her red eyes looked at me, and turned to Jane quickly before—she thought—I didn't realize.

"No," she shook head. "Like he said before, we—"

"Yeah, yeah. You both are new for this thing and you're not ready yet, right?" Jane rolled her eyes.

"Jane, everyone can hear us," Renata glared at her. That was right—I meant; I even could hear them out.

Jane looked around—she seemed just realize that everyone in that room could hear them although they were almost whispering, and she seemed forget that everyone in that room was vampire. "Oh," she mumbled. Everyone was looking at them. She pulled Renata's hand and got out from that room for girls' talk, perhaps? I just knew vampire girls need time to have a girls' talk.

…...

Jane hugged me so tight and then she kissed me on the cheek. "Do you want me to call you when we get arrived, Alec?" she asked.

I shook head. "No, thanks; enjoy your honeymoon, Jane. And you, Demetri," I turned to Demetri who was standing next to Jane. "Take care of my sister, okay?"

He said out loud, "Sir, yes, sir!"

Renata giggled and hugged Demetri, "Take care." She said at his ear.

"I will," Demetri hugged her back tightly as he said that. "You too," he let the hug and stared at me. "You," he said. "Take care of her, will you?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" I shouted.

He just smiled a bit and he turned to his cousin to kiss her forehead.

Then they said goodbye and got in the car. We waved to them until the car was disappeared from our look.

Suddenly an idea came to my mind.

"Hey," I mumbled to the girl standing beside me. "Wanna go from here?"

….

_*stronzone = damn_


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: ohai. If you read The Hunger Games and you're a shipper of Annie and Finnick, would you read my another fanfic? **** And anyway, this is the last chapter of Not a Fairytale… but I'll write more fanfic. Promise! :D**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight with the characters in it. I just own the story of this._

Chapter 15

Renata's POV

"Escape?" a giggle came from my lips. "Where?" I asked.

He shrugged. "But, do you want to?"

I kept giggling. "Well, I don't know." I admitted. "But, okay then." I nodded.

He smirked and carried me onto his arms. I surprised then struggled. "Put me down!" I could use my shield but I didn't want to, and, I liked it anyway.

He pretended not hearing my yell, and kept running to somewhere. I realized he brought me to my room. But when he opened my door, he walked to the balcony. When we were on balcony, he put me down. "What are we gonna do here?" I asked.

He said, "well, we aren't gonna do something here, but on there." He pointed at roof. "Roof?" I asked, not believing what he said. "You gotta be kidding me, Al."

He rolled his eyes and climbed to roof. I stared at him.

When he was on there, he reached his hand to me. "Come on, Natta." He said. I rolled my eyes, but I took his hand, by the way. He pulled me up, my other hand grabbed the side of roof and pulled myself up.

He lost his balance as I was almost on there, we fell down. We laughed, and I realized I was falling on him. If I could blush, my face had been turning red. I rolled to beside him. He still laughed. "Okay, what are we — no, you — gonna do here?" I said as I stared at him.

He pointed at the sky. "Look at that." I did what he said, looking at the sky. There are lots of stars. It was really beautiful. I reached a smile on my lips. "Beautiful," I mumbled.

"Right," he said, laying down beside me, pulling me near to him.

"Then, we're just laying here to see the stars?" I asked. He shook his head. "No," he answered. "As we see the stars, we can… talk about us."

I frowned. "What kind of talk?"

"Anything." He said. "I still don't know you. I still don't know what are you thinking now, what's on your mind. Let's start from a simple ask; what are you thinking right now?" he said, looking at me.

I smiled. "You." I answered. It was true; I was thinking about him — all the time. "What about you?"

"I'm thinking of you." He said calmly. "Next question; do you love me?"

I laughed. "If I don't, why would I bother myself to laying here with you and answer all those questions on your mind?"

"It could be you feel pity on myself." He shrugged.

"Alec Volturi, don't you ever dare say to me like that again." I said. "Yes, I love you. And I will forever. As long as you need me, I'll still be here, loving you as much as I could." I smiled. "You?"

For an answer, he kissed me. I rolled my eyes when he let out the kiss. "Well, that's kind of a simple answer. I want more. I gave you more than yes."

"You want more kiss or you want more answer?" he asked earnestly.

I rolled my eyes again then answered; "up to you, Al." I shrugged.

He pressed his lips against mine. I missed his kisses and his touch; we were so busy with all those wedding stuff. And his kisses drove me crazy. I always wanted more. And finally, he let out the kisses. "Enough?" he said.

I scowled but then shook my head. He just stroked my cheek as I rest my head on his chest. His fingers go through my hair, playing with it. "Next question," I murmured. "Why did you choose me… to be yours?" I said, almost whispering.

His fingers stopped playing with my hair. "I didn't choose you." He said. "You did." He added.

"Me?" I said with a shock tone. "How could I? I thought _you_ did."

"No," I can feel he shook his head. "You could pick any vampire better than me. And I thought, you were going with Demetri. But then, I realized the reasons he helped you are his cousin and he's already consider as his sister."

The silence came between us for a while. I didn't know what to say. "I was… glad you're just his cousin. Though, you're special for him, but not that special. You know what I mean."

I nod in answer. "And I still don't know why you think I chose you instead of… Santiago or Felix or Afton?" I said.

"Because Afton is already married to someone you consider as your elder sister, Chelsea. And you never seemed like you had crush on Felix." — I rolled my eyes as he said that — "And, Santiago… well, you and Santiago are pretty close, aren't you? I thought you and him were… in love." He shrugged.

"Did it make you hurt?" I whispered, not wanting him to answer, though. Just imagine he was hurt caused of me made me want to slap myself.

"Yes." He stroked my hair. "Then I was okay that day." I remembered the day when he pulled me into hall for a 'talk'.

"How did you know I have the same feeling as you've?" I said as I sat up, looking him in the eyes.

He sat up too and touched my cheek. "Your eyes, Natta. They never lied to me. To anyone else. They were my only hope to convince myself that you have same feeling as I have." He said. "And if I was wrong that day, I'd kill myself with ashamed and hurt." He laughed. "I was kidding at the last words."

I smiled. "Can I ask you something again?" he nodded. "When… when did you realize that you… care about me?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. But maybe the first time I saw you turned into vampire. I saw your eyes before they changed to red. They were grey, right?"

I nodded. "Like Demetri's." I added. "What's yours?"

"Blue." He smiled. "Oh, I always want to ask you something again." He said.

"What?" I frowned.

"Don't worry, it's not about like before. It's about something else." He said. "When you were human, could you feel… your shield like you can feel it now?"

"I didn't know exactly." I admitted. "Sometimes, I asked the same thing, but, when I tried to remember it, I can't." I shook my head. "And if I can remember it, it's just a bit. And it's kind of blurry." I said. "But, Demetri has told me once that when we were little, he threw a ball to me — accidentally, but it didn't even touch me. It just fell down before it could touch my skin. He said that to Aro before Aro changed me, then Aro knew I am a shield."

"Wow." He mumbled.

"What about you and Jane?" I asked.

He sighs. "Well, we already got our powers since we were humans. And we couldn't handle them. When me or Jane got angry with someone, we couldn't yell at them but just smiled, because our parents taught us to be nice to people, though they made us angry. We smiled to them, and they screamed like we had hurt them with knife or what. They told that to others and they thought we were witches. Then they wanted us to be burned…" he bowed his head.

I felt sorry for him; I shouldn't ask him about that, it must be made him hurt again. "I'm sorry, Al. I should not ask you about that." I whispered.

He looked at me. "Why? You told me about your past. Why wouldn't I tell you about mine? Besides, it was happening about 2 decades ago or so. Those people were already dead and I don't care about it now."

I nodded in agreement. "I remember Demetri told me that when he was about to bring me to Aro, my mother came to my room and met him. She knew he is a vampire." I said. He raised eyebrows. "How did your mother know?" he asked.

"Demetri's grey eyes had changed to red eyes. And he looked so pale. My mother said she knew her nephew was a vampire. And she begged him to change me. To escape me from dead. Demetri agreed and said he was about to do so. Then my mother let us go. I was unconscious but I think I could hear them talking." In my mind, I heard a voice of my mother begged Demetri to help me. Yes, I still remembered her voice.

"Then what was happened to your father?" he asked.

"I came to their house, I took a peek and saw there was nothing in that house. They were all gone. I didn't have idea where were they going." I said.

"So you never met them again." He mumbled.

"Exactly." I nodded. "But I think if they're still alive now — which is impossible — I don't want to meet them." I admitted.

"Why?"

I shook my head. "I think I don't want to. I just want to forget my past. What happened in the past is in the past. I don't have to think about it all the time. I've got to move on and it's happened about 1 decade ago."

"Agree." He said.

By the time he opened his mouth to say something, it was raining. We stood up, I was almost to climb down to my dry room, but he held my hand. I stared at him. The rain was harder, and we were getting wet. Before I could say anything to make him let me go, he kissed me.

It wasn't like our kisses before. It was really sweet and more passionately. My hands went to his neck, wrapping around it. His hands had moved to my wrist. He broke out the kisses and kissed my neck. "I love you," he whispered at my ear.

"I love you," I whispered too.

I didn't know how long we spent there, standing in the rain, just hugging each other and looking in the eyes. It was like we talked with our eyes. I knew what was he thinking. We got nothing to talk, but we didn't want to come down. He kissed me again then asked me to come down. He carried me on his back then climbed down. He put me down in my room. "You need to take a bath, Natta." He said. "You're all wet."

I nodded then walked to bathroom. He followed me. He turned on the water. We watched it falling down to bathtub. We waited. As bathtub became full of water, he turned off it. He got into bathtub without pulled out his shirt. He pulled my hand, wanting me to get in with him. I got in as his arms wrapped around my shoulder. My skin touched the warm water as I leaned on his body, waiting for him to say something. But he didn't.

I kept waiting but there was no voice so we could hear our breaths. I broke out the silence. "Alec," I said.

"What?" he asked back. "Do you still want to play next-question again?"

"No." I said. "Say something."

"I did." He said.

I sighed. "What's wrong with you today? You talked less. Didn't you realize it?"

"I did. But I think I don't want to talk much."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"You're weird."

"I know."

I sighed heavily. I felt his lips touching my hair. "If I ask you to stay with me, would you do that?"

I closed my eyes. "Yes." I whispered.

"Renata," he called. I turned my face to him. He looked at me in the eyes, and he smiled. He kissed me again — I didn't know why he kissed me again and again that day. I broke out the kiss. "Okay, Al, I need to take a _real_ bath. So, can you get out for a while? Because I still want carry the virginity of your eyes."

He chuckled but he got out, anyway. As he closed the door, I pulled my gown out and enjoyed the warm water touched my naked body.

I took a towel and covered my body. I walked out and saw no one was in my room. He might go to his room. I wore a t-shirt and short pants. While waited for him, I curled up on bed, thinking what did he want. The kisses. The questions. I knew he had something for me to ask, but I didn't have idea what. Or it might be he didn't have guts to ask me.

I didn't know when did he walk inside, he was already sitting beside me, with my head on his lap. "What were you thinking?" he asked.

"What do you want from me, Alec." I admitted.

He frowned. "I didn't want anything from you."

"You do." I said.

He sighed. "Let's go to balcony. Besides, it's not raining anymore." He took my hand. When we were on balcony, he said, "you remember? I was walking below this balcony and you saw me. I waved good-bye to you."

"Yes." I nodded. I still didn't want to remember that; just thinking of that made my heart aching.

"I always want to talk to you about that. But, you seem like you don't want to all the time." He said. "Tell me, does it still hurt you?"

I looked at him a while then nodded. "Every time you talk about that, I… my heart, it always hurts." I smiled sadly.

"I'm really sorry. All I could think was you. I didn't even think about your feeling. I just thought about your safety. I'm really sorry, Natta." He leaned down and his forehead against mine.

I closed my eyes. "It's okay. I'm okay."

"You're not." He murmured. "Tell me, what should I do?"

"Don't leave me again. Don't do that again. Please." I whispered in a beg tone.

"I won't." He said as his arms wrapping around my wrist, pulling me closer. I buried my face on his shoulder as my hands went to his back. I always wondered why he was taller than I was? Oh, probably when he was changed by Aro, he was in his puberty.

"Natta," he whispered in my hair. "I want to ask you something."

"Spill it." I mumbled.

"I love you," he said.

"That's not a question."

"I haven't finished." He said. "I have seen you enjoying today. You may enjoy the wedding party."

"I did." I chuckled.

"And, I want you to enjoy _our_ party."

I tilted my head to look at him. "You…" I hung my words as he put his finger on my lips. "Yes." He said softly. "I want to see you in that white wedding gown. You'll look so beautiful." He smiled. "Will you marry me?" he asked. "Sorry, I… I can't make any better propose to you… it just came to my mind."

I laughed. "Yes."

"You… what?" he said.

I bowed my head, hiding my smile. "I said I'll marry you, Alec Volturi."

He pulled out a small box from his jeans. "I know I should have kneeled in front of you and pulled out this box and given the ring to you, but…I just didn't want to." He said as he pulled the ring out from the box. He took my right hand and wore the ring on my ring finger. He took my hand to his lips and kissed my ring. "I won't leave you again. I promise. I'll leave you if you don't need and love me anymore."

I smiled. "So, you'll be still here?"

"Yes." He nodded, smiling. Then, he kissed me again.

As his lips pressed against mine, I knew he'd never leave me again. And even if he would, he did that for me, or because I didn't need him anymore. But I think it was impossible. I'd _always_ need, love, being loved by him. As long as he still feels the same way like I do, I'll always be here for him. And he'll always be here for me.

_**The end**_


End file.
